Guilt
by Little-Lola2616
Summary: The first thing that came to Uchiha Sasuke when he finally regained consiousness was something far from guilt. What if Naruto had won at the Valley of the End? Alternative ending up!
1. Chapter 1

Urrrm this story doesn't have a title just something I randomly thought of, please tell me if it was good or not!! J

The first thing that came to Uchiha Sasuke when he finally regained consiousness was something far from guilt.

_Crap, he brought me back._

And he was. Pain rushed to his head and then one by one to other parts of his body untill his entire self ached. He lay on a soft matting, alone in a dark room.

Guilt didn't seem to affect Sasuke. Afterall, the strongest person he knew didn't let guilt get the better of them, and the strongest person he knew was his brother.

Not only did he have issues with guilt, almost every ninja ignored the emotion that could eat away at their soul untill confession or atonement of your wrong doing.

But life didn't work like that for ninja, life didn't work like that for Sasuke. To him it was another emotion, that weighs people down.

Hatake Kakashi tried to empathize with his young student in his mind, as he waited outside the cell. There was only one door, and one window, but the window was unseen to the Uchiha and it was connected to another room, where the Hokage sat in silence. Waiting.

Kakashi slowly wavered his hand above the lock on the door, preparing himself for the worst. The first sight he caught of Sasuke when he returned was him unconscious in a private hospital room whilst Tsunade and Jiraiya bickered loudly about the situation as she rushed from him to Naruto, healing their wounds hurriedly.

Naruto…

Kakashi sighed, and moved his hand away from the door as he thought of his other student. Naruto had been eager to visist Sasuke, constantly asking questions about the boy. But there was something different in Naruto's eyes than before, there was no doubt the fight had been ugly.

That spark, that determination. Sure Naruto had won the fight, but surprisingly he did not look triumphant, he showed little happiness that he had beaten his rival.

Of course Kakashi realised bringing Sasuke back was not the end of it, and first off he would have to face the boy once more.

His arm robotically grasped the lock on the door and he stepped into the cell, his mind racing.

Sasuke sitting against the cold wall inspecting his bandaged wounds, wondering how long he'd be kept in the dark cell for and hoping it would be a long while before he had to face the consequences when the door flew open.

Light swept into the room, Sasuke squinted irritably, lifting his arms over his eyes.

He made out the vague outline of mad haircut that was slanted to one side.

_Kakashi…_

As he stepped into the room, Sasuke lowered his arms, averting his eyes from his teacher.

From behind the window, Tsunade lit the room with a button seeing the jounin had entered . Sasuke squinted again as the room brightened, frowning. She sat back, watching the student and teacher. This was her chance to spare the Uchiha, the village would throw an uproar if such a young and unique ninja was lost to Orochimaru or even worse having him killed to ensure this wouldn't happen. It was her responsibility to keep such a potentially dangerous boy under control.

Kakashi watched Sasuke sigh, trying to meet his eye but the boy seemed to be avoiding his stare at all costs. He made no attempt to move, Kakashi stood against the opposite wall. Both said nothing for several minutes. Sasuke made no effort to start a conversation, while Kakashi racked his thoughts trying to think of what to say. All that kept coming to mind was:

_I wish I'd thought this through…_

Irritated with himself, he finally spoke up.

"How are you feeling?" His voice was neutral, calm. Giving nothing away.

Sasuke's eyes wandered the room, his eyes still looked tired from sleep but they were alert. He breathed in slowly and then spoak in a quiet hoarse voice.

"Okay."

Kakashi turned his gaze straight ahead. If Sasuke was trying this hard not to look at him he would have to give up on that for now. He had never been this nervous on interrogating someone before, though he wouldn't let it show.

"Naruto's fine by the way."

Sasuke replied in silence. He drew up his knees slightly, crossing his arms. For once there was no attitude there.

Kakashi cocked his head to one side. "Do you even feel bad?"

"Does it matter?" He mumbled, looking up at him. When Kakashi turned to face him however he darted his eyes downwards again.

Kakashi answered sharply, "Yes it does. The last thing you need to be doing right now is refusing to communicate. And… I need to understand this, Sasuke." His voice grew softer on the last sentence. Sasuke's eyes rolled as he scanned the ceiling.

"You're always trying to understand." He said slowly. "But you're never really listening, are you? I'm an avenger, that's what I choose, that's what I want."

Behind the window Tsunade leaned closer to the window, surprised at how forward he was being. It was the same speech, but there was much more to it than that.

Kakashi paused. "Okay, well I'm listening now. "

At that point Sasuke huffed, agitated. "What makes you think I'm suddenly going to start talking about the way I feel?" He sounded disgusted at the thought of it.

Kakashi once more attempted to catch the young Uchihas eye, but to no avail.

"Because it's the only way to save you." He replied sternly, quoting Naruto.

"You can't!" Sasuke's raised voice shocked himself. He gained control of his anger once more. "It's too late." He finished coldly.

Kakashi shook his head disappointedly, but like Sasuke his eyes gave nothing away. "I refuse to believe that, start making an effort yourself. For now they've decided to spare you, you owe Konoha you're life as a ninja, you're loyalty."

"I owe this village nothing!" He spat, his hands curling into fists.

"What would your parents say if they heard you talking like that?"

Sasuke's fury boiled inside of him, Kakashi realised he was at the end of his tether. But Sasuke could only seem to display his deep feelings in these rare outbursts, and so Kakashi wouldn't give him a choice to stay calm, and hide his hurt.

"What does it matter? They're dead."

"Don't do this, don't give up on life because of something that happened years ago. "

Sasuke swore and leaned off the wall. "You have no idea! You talk like you understand but you have _no idea_ how he-"

Silence filled the room once more as Sasuke cut off his distressed outburst. Kakashi's stare pierced into Sasuke, willing him to speak up. Sasuke could feel himself starting to shake, he wasn't sure if that was due to rage or the fact his body was still recovering from his fight but it was shaking up his adrenalin and he found himself spreaking up.

"He was family. And when I was damn lucky enough to come home after the slaughter he decided to use that damn sharing and made me watch anyway… Everybody loved him and he betrayed us… You couldn't possibly understand that."

"Naruto can, afterall that's what you did to him." Kakashi reminded him, wondering where his other student stood with the Uchiha.

"He had it coming!!" Sasuke snapped, suddenly scrambled up, but collapsing half way clutching his side. Kakashi was immediately at his side, supporting him up genuinely concerned how weak he still was.

"Don't." Sasuke muttered sharply, pushing him off and turning his back to him before continuing. "I told him to go home, I pushed him away but he threw the first punch."

Kakashi started to become angered now. "You're digging your own hole here. Of course he wouldn't back down! Have you ever stopped to consider how other people felt at your leaving? Even our own Hokage. Have you ever stopped to think that other people are hurt too?"

"Oh yeah?"

Tsunade grew concerned at their raised voices.

"You, you won't even try to get over this anger, you're selfish I've had to deal with for too long. Everybody is hurt, and if they hold on long enough they can be saved. You've seen it for yourself in people like Naruto and if he couldn't punch that into your system I don't know what's left for you." Kakashi lectured angrily, and it took a lot to make him angry.

He was taken aback when suddenly Sasuke locked eyes with him for the first time, hurt and anger finally being presented, taking on his teacher's anger head on.

"You really think that's how these things work?"

"Of course not but in the life you claimed wasn't fulfilling your dreams was surely protecting you!" Kakashi shouted.

"Oh right! Well if that's true," Sasuke screamed back, "then why didn't anyone save me?!"

Tsunade sat upright in her chair. Finally, some progress. She leaned forward, listening carefully to where the raged child was going.

Kakashi's visible eyes widened, he was shocked into silence. All the hurt in Sasuke's life was being revealed in these moments.

"Sasuke…"

"Where were you, huh?! Where was anybody?!" He turned to punch the wall, Tsunade didn't blink as there was a terrible thwacking noise and craks formed on the walls. She watched Sasuke lean against the wall, his chest rising quickly as he breathed heavily.

Kakashi approached him, after he flinched and backed away he slowed his movements and speaking in a much quieter voice.

"Do you blame Konoha for what happened?"

"Maybe, I don't know." Sasuke could manage little more after his hysteria, Kakashi had to admit it to himself, he looked exhausted compared to Naruto's fast healing. Having an evil fox trapped in your soul had advantages.

Sadness filled Kakashi's eyes, but when he spoke again he was back to his firm and fair tone of voice. "I have to go, I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Sasuke didn't reply, he knew he had no choice on the matter.

Tsunade exhaled slowly, watching the conversation was draining enough. She dimmed the lights in the cell as Kakashi quietly closed the door behind him.

Guilt is a strange thing. It's an intuition that tells a person they have sinned. It also shows a person that they know from right and wrong, whether they choose to do good or not.

Sasuke sat back down painfully as he heard the lock click behind the door. A wave of grief swept over him, he drew up his knees and wrapped his arms around them, hiding his head. He had gotten so used to hiding his feelings he would do it even when alone.

Guilt can consist in many people, whether they are truly responsible or not, guilt will form in someone who cares, and witnesses the unfortunate events of hurt.

Tsunade picked up papers in the secret room, preparing to leave. She took one last look at Sasuke before she left, but found herself standing there for several minutes, worry creasing her forehead.

Guilt may not exist in everyone, guilt hurts. It can be seen as a sign of weakness, but it depends on if someone chooses to show it or not.

Kakashi stood outside the cell, looking up to the ceiling whilst cursing Uchiha Itachi's name. Where had he been that tragic night? As a jounin walked by Kakashi quickly sculptured his face into a calm and thoughtless one, nodding at the jounin.

Guilt leads to hurt, and hurt leads to guilt. It is a part of life. Whether someone chooses to get over it or not, simply presents who are the strongest people. And the weakest, though they may run, will have a long way to go before they can atone.

There! The last paragraph was kinda comparing Naruto and Sasuke, and by the by when Sasuke asked why didn't anyone save him, I hope you all realised that he meant why didn't anyone save him from his brother when his family were killed XD Just wanted to make that clear lol


	2. Chapter 2

Honestly! Guilt was meant to be a oneshot, but after the six lovely reviews (which I thank you all individually for) I found myself writing a second chapter :O Oh dear, what have I gotten myself into? This chapter was kind of hurried, so I apologise if it is not up to the standars of the first chapter but I tried my best :) No sight of the actual character Naruto yet, but he will make an appearance soon! -

* * *

Of all the people who could keep secrets, no one could keep them quite as well as Haruno Sakura.

"Excuse me! Sorry!" She said briskly as she hurried down the street to a certain apartment one morning. She bumped into several people and apologised briefly.

Even when she was young, she had kept her former best friend Ino's secrets, every one of them.

That is untill, they broke friends.

Sakura ran into one a block of flats. Squealing as she tripped on the stairs, she carried on untill the top floor.

Kakashi heard a sharp knocking at the door. He placed down the book, sighing as he realised who it was. He could analyze the simplest things such as knocking, and understand what they meant. The sound of the desperate hammering on the door told him who it was and who it was regarding.

Yes, a good friend of Sakura could trust her with anything. She was honest when she needed to be, and loyal at the same time. She could keep a secret all to herself.

The only problem was when people were not being honest with her.

"Why didn't you tell me you saw Sasuke?" Sakura blurted as soon as the jounin opened the door. Although she was weedier than him he let her push past him and make her way into his home.

"Please, come in." He said raising his eyebrows. "How did you find out?"

"Tsunade agreed to train me, and not all teachers keep secrets from their students you know." She folded her arms, tapping on of her feet. Kakashi's look reminded her who she was speaking to, and her foot tapping began to ease, her frowning deceased as her anger subsided.

Kakashi shook his head. "I don't think it's right I tell you what he said, he might not want you to know."

"I have a right to know!"

Kakashi began wandering about his living room, picking up his jounin jacket and weapons. "I'm not saying you don't, but it's in his best interest try to understand that."

Sakura hung her head. "Is he mad at me?"

Kakashi stopped and pondered before continueing to move about. "No," He said slowly, "It's more like he's mad in general. Naruto on the other hand..." He turned around to see Sakura biting her lip worriedly. "Don't worry about it, he wouldn't do anything extreme, at least we won't let him. He probably just blames him for his situation." Kakashi signalled to his watch, indicating he had to go. Sakura followed him out before adding:

"I feel guilty." She mumbled.

There was a pause, and Kakashi said with sincerity, "Despite whose fault it is, I think we all do."

"She was asking for you today."

As his only allowed visitor, it was Kakashi's responsibility to tell Sasuke the right things, in the right tone of voice in order to keep control of the situation. Not only that but he had to somehow convince him to forget revenge and live on in Konoha as a useful ninja. Unfortunately for Kakashi, his student had rather a lot of issues, too many to even think about helping other human beings at this moment in time.

"So?"

Sasuke sat cross legged against the wall glaring at the floor, he didn't have to ask who 'she' was. He was still having trouble looking people in the eyes, and he was starting to get tired of this time-out. Kakashi stood in front of him with his hands in his pockets, thinking just the same thing.

"What do you want me to tell her?"

Sasuke shrugged. "I don't know."

"That's not good enough."

"Well what do you suggest?" He snapped.

"'Sorry.'" Kakashi said simply.

Sakura slipped into the secret room that spied on the young traitor. Tsunade had left her in the office to practise a simple medical jutsu whilst she checked up on patients. Sakura had mastered it pretty quickly, so she took the time to search for any possible signs of Sasuke. One look of her and people would mistake her for some harmless girl who wouldn't get in the way, but even Kakashi sometimes would forget that she was in fact an eligible ninja. And as a ninja she discovered her hidden comrade in minutes.

Slowly, she sat down at the chair not taking her eyes of Sasuke, who stood up and faced the invisible window, her heart was pounding.

"What's going to happen if they let me go?" He changed the subject, staring straight at Sakura without him realising it. His face looked blank as usual, it was almost as if the whole thing hadn't happened.

_That shouldn't be..._ She thought sadly.

"It depends whether they see you as a threat." Kakashi said scratching his chin. He knew of the possible options, but whether Tsunade would be light or harsh on the boy he had to admit he wasn't sure. "The question is Sasuke, what is it you want? Are you prepared to apologise?"

Sasuke bowed his head so that his forehead leant against the window, he lifted his hand flat against it. "When i first got the curse seal, i knew perfectly well why. Because yet again this damn village failed to protect me. Sure I'm a ninja, i have to fight for myself but from what I've heard you wouldn't stand a chance against Orochimaru." When Kakashi stayed silent, he continued. "I was apologised to then, because no one had gotten to the team in time to aid us. Back then it didn't matter one bit to me. And you know what?"

Sakura held her breath, Kakashi cocked an eyebrow.

"It still doesn't. And that's why I'm feeling all this crap now... this guilt."

Lifting a shaky hand, Sakura placed it on the wall opposite Sasuke's. She looked into his eyes; they were glazed over and dark. He looked alot less healthier than Naruto who she had been allowed to visist frequentely.

"Sasuke, please… just say you're sorry." Sakura pleaded quietly.

"Right now everyone feels guilty. Even Sakura." Kakashi's voice lowering. Naruto and Sasuke had put her through so much, yet she still adored them both, she cared so much about Sasuke… dare he even think she loved him.

Sasuke's eyes flashed at this, he closed them to hide his reactions despite facing what he was sure was a concrete wall. "Hn, she shouldn't."

"I'll tell her you said that then?"

Sasuke didn't reply.

Sakura jumped as she heard a sigh behind her.

"He's scared." Came Tsunade's wise voice behind her. Sakura turned around and began gabbling an excuse but Tsunade raised a hand and she quietened. "I don't blame you. As long as he didn't know you were there it should be okay, but don't come back in here again."

"Y-yes." Sakura stuttered, bowing her head in an apology. "...Scared of what?"

Tsunade sat down, beckoning her student her followed her. "Oh, alot of things. I see people like him, not quite so young but still I've seen them. After losing so much, he's lost the will to make new bonds and gaining something to lose again. Now he has people fighting for him, he's scared of losing you again."

"Maybe that's why he was so cold... He'd rather not have us at all rather than have to go through all that pain again." Wondered Sakura.

"Whether it is or not, he still feels guilty. And it's up to me to decide if he is guilty. Of a crime that is."

"Crime?" Said Sakura, alarmed. For now she had forgotten Sasuke who had now turned away from the window.

"He was prepared to throw Konoha into a huge amount of danger by giving up his life to Orochimaru, he knew that. The elders council has demanded a trial to be held for his irresponsible actions."

"What's going to happen to him?"

Tsunade paused, her mind debating whether to sugar coat the truth or not. "For now... I don't want this story to come out, so we carry on as normal. If I clarify he is not a current threat he will stay at the house of his teacher and kept at close watch."

Sakura could make out the calm, together look of Tsunade in the darkness of the room. "What are we going to tell the people?"

Tsunade sighed, she was the first female Hokage, as if that wasn't pressurising enough. Now she was being forced to lie to the people of Konoha. "Sakura, you need to keep this entire thing a secret."

There was a long silence in the room. Sakura observed Sasuke and Kakashi through the window, studying them with a hard look.

"I can do that." She finally answered.

"Sakura? Hey Sakura!" Ino waved at her as she saw the pink haired girl wander down the street. Ino spent a lot of her time either training with her team or watching her mother's flower shop. She always enjoyed the rare times she had a few spare moments, only to spend those moments realising she had few people to share it with.

And right on cue her rival had walked around the corner. Sakura blinked and came out of her daze, approaching Ino.

"Hello." She said politely.

"What's wrong?" Ino said, rolling her eyes.

"Nothing!" Sakura replied defensively.

"Oh yeah? I heard Sasuke and Naruto were recently admitted into hospital after a mission encountering the Sound. Want to talk about it?"

Sakura waved a hand. "Oh, they'll be fine, nothing they can't handle. Naruto should be released soon, Sasuke's going to be in there longer but he's…" For a fraction of a second, there in that moment, Sakura considered telling the truth about her hospitalised friends.

"Yeah?" Ino prompted her.

Secrets are special, and are meant to be kept from outsiders, sometimes in order to protect them.

Jiraiya opened the door to the Hokage's private office. He found the young looking woman sitting there pouring alcohol into a glass for probably the fifteenth time looking glum.

"I hate this job."

"Tough day?" Jiraiya asked, knowing the answer whilst he helped himself to a drink.

Secrets can be used to bond two people, teaching them to confine, although this dependence is not always wanted.

"…And then I asked him what the hell he was, and throughout all that freaky chakra he said he was a friend. Next thing I knew he was running at me and…" Sasuke droned with his head in his hands as Kakashi listened to the re telling of the fight. It occurred to him that Sasuke was not depressed because he felt bad, but that he had to explain how he had lost.

Not only can secrets do these, but when a secret is unwanted to a being…

"He's grouchy." Sakura giggled. "Bless him, I think I'll bring him some flowers to cheer him up."

Ino joined in on the laughter. "Sure because boys just _love_ flowers. You take care of yourself, yeah?"

Sakura smiled, and Ino swore she saw a tinge of sadness in her eyes. "I will, thanks."

… it can lead to guilt.

* * *

I'm sorry if it bored you!! I just want every chapter to be specifically about a certain character around these events, and I just happened to get an idea for Sakura. By the way this will NOT be a Romance fic, but I still had to take in her feelings towards Sasuke. I hope you liked it!!! After the really lovely reviews before it would upset me to dissapoint all of you :( 


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for your replies! You are all so lovely I want to thank each and every one of you! - I am sorry Boshoku if you didn't enjoy it as much as the first chapter, but thank you for your critisism. And thank you all of you for your comments! It makes me so happy that you found the story great/awesome/good/ect ) Looking back at it I've made a few writing errors, and my paragraphs aren't spaced very well so you can't tell when it's a new place / I hope it didn 't faze you in your reading!

Oops! I forgot I think I have to do this:

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Naruto.**

Is that okay?

Here's chapter 3! )

* * *

In all Shizune's years of being a medic, she was best known for always being able to control her patients' behaviour. No matter how hysterical or emotional someone was, Tsunade could count on her apprentice to calm them down and control their behaviour.

And then she met Uzumaki Naruto.

"Naruto, for the last time; _stop jumping on the bed!_"

"Make me!"

Shizune sighed. She could convince a lot of patients do a lot of things such as taking disgusting medicines, or having the most vulgar and embarrassing tests done to them, but she had an extremely rough time making the young blond ninja sit still.

"You're going to open up your wounds." Shizune threatened.

"Is Sakura coming today?" He asked ignoring her, jumping so high Shizune was sure he was going to bump his head on the ceiling, and it would all be blamed on her too. His ruffled blonde hair bounced about the place as he jumped, there was no taming it. Even his wiskers were shaking in the motion he was jumping so hard.

"Any minute now actually, how would she feel if she saw you throwing yourself about after the fight such took such a huge toll on your body? It would worry her." She said, answering the rhetorical question herself. With that the little ninja flopped down on the bed, Shizune helped him get back into bed while inspecting his injuries. She did a double take as she found there were none with a shocked face, Naruto grinned proudly.

_Impossible… He can heal that fast because of that fox?_

"Why were you jumping on the bed anyway?" She queried.

"Granny Tsunade doesn't understand what it's like cooped up in here I get so restless. And none of you will tell me how Sasuke is so I get impatient! And when I get impatient I-"

"Okay, I get it." Shizune interrupted his fast gabble, once he got going there was no stopping his crazy ramblings. He especially enjoyed thoroughly describing the arguments and fights he had won against the his uchiha rival, however when asked about the Valley of the End, he would go unusually quite. That one didn't include any gloating, and that was the most important fight of all.

At that point, a flustered Sakura entered the room bringing flowers and shopping bags.

"Hello." She breathed to Shizune as she made her way across the room and placing the flowers in a vase, then setting her bags down. Her actions were quick and sharp.

"Hey. You seem busy this morning." Shizune greeted her, eyeing up the many bags Sakura had been carrying.

"Just a few errands." Sakura said, brushing off her concern.

"Hey Sakura won't you say hi to me?" Naruto whined, hurt. Sakura dragged a chair to his bed and plonked down, sighing heavily.

"How are you feeling then?" Her voice was unusually calm, and unusually it worried Naruto. Whenever he saw her she would move very slowly, and look generally unhappy unless Naruto would make a ridiculous joke. It was when she was acting calm was when he could tell; she was upset.

"Great, I'm going to be released soon." He said brightly, imitating the way she surpressed her feelings in her voice.

"That's really great Naruto, I can't tell you how relieving that is." She cracked a genuine smile swiftly, before turning away and busying herself with her bags.

"You saw him didn't you?" He said quietly. Sakura froze, her back to him.

"Um, sort of."

Naruto said nothing, from his face Shizune could tell he was thinking what would be the best thing to say right now, what with so many unanswered questions.

"So… how is he?" He finally asked, there was no worry in his voice, but he spoke with a quiet manner.

Sakura sighed then turned around. She but her feet on her chair and embraced her knees looking downwards.

"He's okay, he looked tired but not too hurt. Kakashi's trying to talk some sense it to him."

"Oh that's what Kakashi has been doing all this time!! I swear he hasn't come to visit me _once!_ Well I hope that idiot's listening to him because I'm sure Kakashi would much prefer seeing me, I'm far more entertaining than that ba-" He stopped mid-sentence as a small sob suddenly emitted from Sakura.

"S-Sakura?" Naruto blinked, a little surprised at her sudden change in mood. Shizune rolled her eyes, no one could control the way he talked either, and he'd end up saying all the wrong things.

She wiped her eyes as they brimmed with tears, her voicse had cracked. "I'm sorry it's just seeing Sasuke, I really don't think he's going to listen after all you've done for him and I'm just trying to stay strong and believe it's going to be okay but I don't know what's going to happen to him…" She sobbed again, burrying her face in her hands.

Shizune shook her head to herself, bottling up feelings only made things worse. Being unable to control yourself made it almost impossible to control others- and this girl was to be Tsunade's new student.

Naruto sat up in his bed now, properly facing Sakura, who's pink hair had fallen over her face.

"I promise he will listen! I'll _make_ him listen, so will Kakashi you can count on us! I don't care what Granny Tsunade has to say, I'm definitely going to be talking to both of them as soon as I'm discharged. I'll do it for you and no one is going to stop me!"

Shizune turned to leave the two of them alone, she thought to herself that many people probably left the blond ninja all alone, because no one could control him.

"For you and the village Sakura, I won't let Orochimaru take Sasuke no matter what!"

And then it occurred to her; that it might not be such a bad thing.

* * *

"You're letting me go?"

Sasuke couldn't hide the surprise from his voice, he could hardly believe it. He'd never told anyone about the shame he felt inside, and both Tsunade and Kakashi who stood before him knew that too, but neither wounded Sasuke's dignity further by making him admit it.

But of course they wanted an apology.

"Under certain circumstances at least. Whether you want to or not I will not allow you to be taken to the Sound, not with such a close call last time. You will be closely watched by Anbu and staying with Kakashi, I will also be re sealing your curse. This will all be issued from today for three weeks untill your trial…"

Tsunade had already explained to him why it was necessary for a trial to be held, surprisingly the young uchiha did not protest about it, ever since his outburst with his first meeting with Kakashi he had drawn into himself and been even quieter unless asked questions.

Sasuke closed his eyes for several seconds, resting his head against the wall. He took in the information but showed no reaction until opened his eyes again. "What's the worse possible outcome of this trial if they find me guilty?"

Tsunade and Kakashi exchanged glances, silently discussing whether it was right to tell him. Sasuke looked from one to another but stared at their foreheads rather than right in the eye. How hard it was for him to do that nowadays.

Tsunade spoke slowly. "At the worst, you'll no longer be allowed to be able to leave the village. Your only missions will be inside the village and even then they will be restricted. If you prove your loyalty once again and Orochimaru is no longer a threat to the village, this will ease up." Her voice was honest, trying to speak positively but her face was deadly serious.

Sasuke's life was already restricted here, but he didn't dare say it to the Hokage, he knew she was going easy on his punishment, traitors could face death.

_Death…_

Sasuke considered this option. Maybe death would be the easiest end, but he simply did not have enough courage to end his life, and so he would be left here in Konoha with a meaningless life with meaningless constrictions untill time took its toll.

What else could he do?

"Do you understand?"

"Yeah…"

* * *

Sasuke felt the strangest sensation whilst walking down the streets he had sworn he'd left behind.

The feeling of acknowledging people who waved to him as if he had been in hospital for a noble and unprovoked reason.

That uneasy numbness creeping up from the pit of his stomach as he sensed several anbu tracking him and Kakashi a while back.

But it wasn't guilt, no. Sasuke had told himself he had rid himself of that pathetic emotion as quickly as he had felt it.

It was plainly a side effects of his injuries…

* * *

Naruto slipped on his familiar orange jacket, glad to be out of the plain and lifeless hospital clothes. He felt more alive dressed in bright colours, plus the fact that he had pouches and pockets full of weapons made him feel a lot safer too.

He opened the hospital door and without looking back he raced out of the door, aiming for him to not to be readmitted anytime soon.

* * *

_What do I do now?_

In his mind Sasuke's innermost thoughts were battling with each other, despair taking over.

"Urrrm sorry about the mess." Said Kakashi, scratching the back of his head as he opened the door to his apartment. Kakashi didn't own much furniture, and most of the things he owned were sprawled out across the floor, he was not used to visitors. Sasuke slowly wandered in, his eyes slowly scanning the place. He felt Kakashi's eyes on him.

"You'll be sleeping on the sofa." He informed his student, who ignored him and stood in the centre of the room.

"I'm just going to clear a few things up, okay?" Kakashi began to grow increasingly concerned, he had been showing progress yesterday, now he seemed worse. Shaking his head, he disappeared into the bathroom.

Sasuke glared at Kakashi as he walked away, hating him. Hating everyone. It was their fault his life was a mess, it was their fault he couldn't get strong enough to kill the one man that mattered to him.

Anger, and hurt built up inside of him as he stood rooted to the spot of the dull apartment, now he would never be strong enough, not if he couldn't leave the village.

_What's the point in life?_

And then a new pain hit him, a sharp jolt, like an electric shock. It situated in his neck, Sasuke flinched, frowning. More pain stung from his neck, from the seal as he grasped it.

The rush of pain exploded and Sasuke cried out, keeling over. Compressing any further cries of pain, Sasuke willed it to subside but the seal ignored his thoughts and acted on its own, beginning to expand in the form of dark tatoos across his throat and chin.

_No…_

Sasuke had collapsed to the ground, twisting in pain. He could no longer control the seal.

And then a voice reached him. "Sasuke?…Sasuke? Hey… hey!" He felt hands on his shoulders. "Is it the seal?"

"Get off." He growled between clenched teeth, shouldering him off.

_I don't want you, I don't want anyone near me._

"Sasuke you can't give up, you have to control it." Kakashi's voice was clear and loud, trying to get through to him.

_Important people… it's not worth it._

"I c-can't." He managed to gasp.

_Just stay away, and you won't get hurt._

"Sasuke you must!"

"I _can't!_" He bellowed, lashing out at a table nearby, knocking off Kakashi's clock, weapons and vase. Sasuke descended to the floor again, biting his lip and shaking. Kakashi's grip did not ease, he could hear talking but he couldn't make sense of it, there was nothing he could do to help him.

The pain began affecting his senses, his hearing and sight was cut off from him, he could no longer feel his teacher holding his arms. All he felt was the agonizing torture of the seal that throbbed in time with his heart beat throughout his body and soul.

And then unexpectedly, something got through to him. Sasuke didn't know if it was the unusual pleading voice of his guiding teacher, but these three easy words came together and created an unwavering determination to overcome this sudden hurt.

"Don't give up."

Slowly, his will confronted the spreading curse, forcing it back, the pain with it and binding it back in the seal. He shook with effort, almost choking but the wave of anguish finally subsided, and all that was left was a numbing ache.

As his senses came back, Sasuke realised he was sweating, breathing heavily on the floor of Kakashi, who was sitting beside him tensely.

"Good…good boy." He muttered, he helped Sasuke up who was rigid and dazed. Kakashi considered taking him straight back to the hospital, but he knew Sasuke would never agree and Tsunade would be sorting out the seal soon enough. Guilt framed his mind, he would not be incapable to help with the seal for the moment.

Feeling sick, Sasuke pushed away from his teacher and immediately regretted it. It was harder to stand on his own than he thought but he was too proud to ask for help, he turned his back to Kakashi.

Neither spoke for several minutes, an awkward aura filled the silent room. Kakashi coughed then finally piped up:

"Now is not the time to start doubting yourself." Sasuke glowered at him but he continued. "Seriously. When you fight for a good life, for peace. You cannot afford to ask yourself what's the point, because it's then that you lose control." Kakashi sighed, shrugging slightly. "That's it. And you'll spend the rest of your sorry life feeling guilty about it too. So just…" He gestured with a hand, unable to finish the sentence.

"…Get on with things." Sasuke finished. Kakashi's eye widened slightly.

"Yeah… and together." He nodded. He then started making his way back to the bathroom. "I'm just going to finish up-"

"Yeah." Sasuke nodded back, giving permission for him to be left alone again. When he was, he covered his face with his hands, his breathing now steadied and slow. He felt a headache forming.

* * *

"Hey! Kakashi!! Open up you lazy ass!" Naruto barked, hammering on Kakashi's door.

"Not once have you visited me for the last few days!! Open up you pathetic excuse for a teacher!" Naruto tried to sound angry, but his eagerness to see Kakashi could not be hidden from his voice. "Oy!"

He continued pummelling on the door.

* * *

And there was that familiar pounding in his head, Sasuke sighed, irritated at the banging in his head, knocking out his skull. It was no where near as painful as the curse seal but it was twice as annoying.

And then he turned his head to the door, and realised it was not in his head but some loud visitor.

Cursing, he stomped over to the door. Ever since his fight with Naruto he had lost all control of his feelings, especially his temper.

Thrusting open the door Sasuke faced the impolite caller fiercely.

"WHAT?!"

And then he found himself facing the one boy who had worse control than he did.

Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

This one was a bit longer than the last chapters, I've been pretty frazzled lately, and reading this chapter my updates seem to be getting worse and worse I do hope the next chapter will be a bit better. I hope you liked it ) Thanks again for all your reviews so far! 


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sorry I haven't updated for ages! I just hope this chapter is okay, I made it even longer because it's been so long - By the way the ramen store they go to is the ramen store Naruto is always at D

* * *

When feeling guilty, one can express their feelings to another who cares. Sharing the guilt can heal one's pain. By stating feelings and understanding them, sad events that lead to guilt can be avoided by opening up.

Unfortunately, Sasuke wasn't going to be opening up anytime soon.

Naruto felt the door slam in his face.

For several seconds he stood gob smacked, taking in who he had just seen. No doubt he had seen the shock in Sasuke's face too, horror, even. He had just reacted quicker.

Naruto gathered his wits, and began pounding on the door again, this time more desperate.

"H-hey! Hey! Open up dammit! Sasuke!"

On the other side of the door Sasuke was pacing, his chest beating rapidly, but he didn't understand why.

_I'm not scared of him…_

Or maybe he did, and he just couldn't bring himself to admit it even in his own mind.

As Naruto began shouting again, Sasuke desperately shushed the door in a mad hope the yelling would stop. He looked over to the bathroom where Kakashi was, he hadn't heard yet. Sasuke made his way over to the jounin's small television, turning it on to whatever channel and maximizing the volume.

The blaring noise of the people on screen had drowned out most of the Naruto's yelling, but by now the door had started shaking with his frantic knocking. Feeling an urge to pull out his hair, Sasuke rammed his back into the door to keep it still.

"Sasuke what's going in there?" He heard Kakashi call over the TV.

"N-nothing!" He choked whilst he gripped the walls for strength. The harsh knocking stopped promptly, a wave or relief overcame Sasuke and Kakashi re entered the room.

He raised his eyebrows as he turned off the television.

"Something you want to tell me?" He asked, eyeing up Sasuke who was up against the door.

Looking at the ground he moved away from the wall. And once again he failed to open up his true thoughts. "No." He mumbled. And he would never feel guilty about it either.

Kakashi tutted, this was way past sulking. His young student's problems were so severe if he didn't communicate his troubles the Hokage and councillors would be less sympathetic when deciding his future.

Taking his mind off of the trial, he bent down and began clearing up what Sasuke had knocked off the table minutes before. Sasuke watched, making no attempt to aid him. He scanned the room instead, when something caught his eye.

Dragging his feet, he made his way over to the large window, sitting on the ledge were a two photographs in frames. One was the team 7 portrait, the other photo was similar, but with a different team. Sasuke spotted a younger Kakashi complete with a mask frowned terribly, it amused him. Recognition then tugged at him.

"Is… You never told me the Fourth Hokage was your teacher." Sasuke managed to contain the shock from his voice.

Kakashi looked at the old picture over his shoulder. "There's a lot of things I don't tell you."

"Hn." Sasuke frowned slightly, remembering things what Kakashi had said not long ago.

_Those who don't care about their comrades are worse than trash._

_Carelessness is your worst enemy._

_All the people important to me are dead…_

Sasuke asked, "Who are they?" He wavered his hand at the two ninjas next to the young Kakashi. Their facial expressions reminded him of Sakura and Naruto, they definitely looked around their ages.

Kakashi shoved the broken vase into a bin and came over, a little surprised at Sasuke's curiosity. He pointed to their faces.

"My old team mates. That's Rin, that's Obito." He then hesitated. "…Uchiha Obito."

"Oh." Sasuke's shock wasn't concealed that time. "You failed to tell me that too. Explain to me," He turned around. "why is it that I am constantly scolded for concealing my troubles and dealing with them alone when that's what you do."

"_Because_," Kakashi replied in the same tone, "My troubles aren't so bad they'll cause me to run away and betray my village."

Sasuke huffed, slamming the frame back down on the window ledge, glancing outside the window.

He did a double take as he saw a crazy Naruto climbing up Kakashi's wall, nearing the window.

_Oh you have got to be kidding me… He's that desperate to see me?_

Sasuke didn't know whether to laugh or cry at how unwavering Naruto's determination to talk to him was.

Kakashi, although he had not caught sight of his other student clambering up his drainpipe, he sensed his chakra nearby. "I have to go out shopping this afternoon I can't leave you alone so you're going to have to come with me then."

"Why not go now?" Sasuke said a little too quickly. Avoiding his eyes, he headed towards the door. "I need to get out of here."

Kakashi put his hands on his hips. "Well I thought that would be more awkward, going outside and acting like nothing had happened."

Sasuke was already half way out of the door. "Better than staying here dwelling on it."

Closing his blinds, Kakashi followed Sasuke out of the flat, not in the mood to argue about it.

* * *

_Damn sunshine…_

Sasuke squinted up to the bright blue sky, Kakashi by his side. He could sense two Anbu tracking him also. Still, he kept along side his teacher not making any glances for escapes. If he were to run into Naruto…

_What a waste._ Kakashi thought to himself. _Those Anbu could be out doing real missions, when just the thought of Naruto keeps him in line._

Sasuke stopped suddenly. Looking onwards, Kakashi saw Shikamuru and Kiba approach them. Kiba wore bandages and moved slower than usual and was without his dog Akamuru, despite a few scratches and brusies, Shikamuru was looking much better. Being involved in the retrieval mission, Kakashi had heard that both of the boys had agreed to stay quiet. Whether they were happy about it however, he did not know…

"Don't be worried, they're still your comrades." Kakashi assured Sasuke, who was feeling and even bigger urge to pull out his hair. He just wanted to run away.

"I'm not worried." He insisted under his breathe as Kiba and Shikamuru greeted them.

"Mr Kakashi." Kiba said, Shikamuru nodded to the jounin also. "And Sasuke…" There was an awkward silence, all four of them were very aware they standing in the middle of a busy street, under no circumstances could they discuss what had happened. Shikamuru looked at his feet and Sasuke was refusing to look at any of them.

At that moment a young chuunin ran up to Kakashi, tugging on his sleeve.

"Mr Kakashi, sir?" He addressed him urgently and quietly, "There has been news of a single sound ninja circuiting the outside of the village."

Kiba and Shikamuru shot nervous looks at Sasuke, Kakashi's face darkened. "When? Right now?"

"Yes but his location is unkown, we believe he may have been spying on Konoha, we need you to summon your animals to track him." The chuunin said quickly.

Kakashi guessed the spy had been sent as a clueless pawn, and if succeeding his mission he would be able to inform Orochimaru of Sasuke's current state in the village.

Not that he would let him succeed.

He looked from Kiba to Shikamuru. "Can you watch over him?" He asked, gesturing to Sasuke.

Sasuke glared at Kakashi who gave him an apologetic look before departing with the chuunin.

_I'm not some kid that needs to be looked after!_

Shikamuru sighed mentally, he knew this would be troublesome. Facing Sasuke who had turned now to glare at them Shikamuru found himself filling the awkward silence, saying anything that would get them out of the street full of watchful eyes and open ears.

"Have you eaten yet?"

* * *

Sasuke tapped his fingers lazily on the counter of the ramen store, he had hardly said a word to Kiba or Shikamuru, he hated the situation. And he hated ramen too.

Glaring at them made him feel a little better at least. Shikamuru must have understood this, or he didn't care Sasuke wasn't sure. But he was sure that Kiba, on the other hand, would meet his gaze and glare back.

"Akamuru and the others are still in hospital you know." He growled. It was at this moment that Shikamuru was glad he had chosen to sit between the two.

Sasuke merely shrugged. "Others?"

Kiba gave a harsh laugh. "Oh yes. Your rescue team. We may have succeeded in bringing you back but that doesn't mean we haven't suffered."

Sasuke slowly craned his neck around, eyebrow cocked.

"You may have suffered," He drawled. "but that doesn't mean you succeeded in bringing me back. If I remember correctly, I didn't see you once in my, 'retrieval mission'."

Kiba snarled. "So what? Just because something's there it doesn't mean it's not significant. You don't see the Anbu hiding but you know they're following your every action even though we all know that's why you're behaving so perfectly."

"Kiba." Shikamuru broke in sharply, "I know you're angry but you can't do this here." Kiba huffed crossly.

And of all the years Sasuke chose to stay silent when he was misunderstood, of all the times someone had picked away at his temper he chose now to start retaliating.

"Since when have you been able to talk about my behaviour like you know me?"

Kiba scoffed, "Stop acting like a girl you've got people who understand, of course I know you."

"So how come everyone was so damn shocked when I upped and left?" Sasuke snapped back. He leant back, a little surprised by his own behaviour.

_What is this feeling?_

Even Shikamuru was sitting up straight and paying attention. Whatever this feeling was, it was causing Sasuke to act out of character.

_Maybe he's feeling guilty. _Shikamuru considered. Mostly likely, however he thought against asking in case the agitated uchiha would turn on him too.

Kiba gave a single sniff to the air, before adding triumphantly, "Well why don't we ask someone who _does_ know you then? He should be coming here any minute now."

Sasuke frowned, alarmed. "What?"

"Naruto. Kiba you can smell his scenet nearing?" Shikamuru guessed.

"Uh…!" Sasuke looked around wildly as if Naruto would jump out any second. Kiba and Shikamuru exchanged glances.

Realising he couldn't leave suddenly with Anbu watching him, he sat on top of the counter, swung his legs around the other side and jumped down crouching behind it, disguising his chakra. Kiba and Shikamuru leaned over the counter, looking down at him.

"You okay down there?" Kiba teased. For once the incredibly cool and collected Uchiha Sasuke was arguing and panicking, and he wasn't going to let that slip.

Shikamuru who was taking a lot more pity on him sat back down. "How troublesome. You want us to tell Naruto you're not here?"

Sasuke didn't get a chance to answer as Naruto suddenly appeared, looking energetic and anxious. A huge grin formed on his face as he recognised the two people sitting in front of him.

"Kiba! Shikamuru! What are you guys doing here? I didn't know you liked ramen!" He greeted loudly.

"Hey. Um, we were just stopping for lunch, discussing the mission. What about you?" Kiba asked, brushing off the suspicion.

"Yeah it's great to see you've recovered from that, I heard the others will be okay that's great!" Naruto's wide smile faltered slightly. "I was looking for Sasuke. I saw him this morning and I've been searching for him ever since. I came here for some ramen to help boost my energy!"

"Sasuke you say? You know I saw Kakashi go by about ten minutes ago maybe he'll know something." Shikamuru suggested calmly as Kiba shot him a look.

"R-really?" Naruto's eager face returned and began to run the way Shikamuru had gestured. "Thanks!!" And as quickly as he had come, he left again.

Shikamuru swung back on his chair facing the counter, Kiba was still looking at him angrily.

"I don't like lying." He frowned as Sasuke slowly stood up, looking in both directions.

"Neither do I, but it would be troublesome for these two to confront each other for the first time in a small ramen store in a busy street." Shikamuru explained, also frowning slightly.

"Well maybe our arguments wouldn't be so extreme if he didn't express his feelings all the time." Sasuke said, sitting back down.

"Expressing yourself is good. If you don't open up how is anyone going to know how you feel? Take just then for example, normally you would have ignored what Shikamuru had said but instead you told us what you feel. Makes people understand a bit better." Kiba said, secretly triumphant at how wise he had seemed.

"So why didn't you tell Naruto how you felt about sitting here with me?" Sasuke hissed menacingly. "Instead you said nothing. Saying you need to tell people your feelings doesn't count if you don't do it to everyone. The only guy who does that is Naruto and you ask yourself how he gets into so much trouble!"

The owner of the ramen shop interrupted suddenly, he had not heard the conversation. "Uh, excuse me but are you guys going to actually order anything?"

"Got any sedatives?" Shikamuru asked.

"I'm not." Sasuke said swiftly standing up and beginning to walk away.

"Sasuke, the Anbu-"

"I don't care!" He bellowed back, causing several people to stop and look at the commotion that had risen.

Kiba stood up out of seat just as dramatically.

_He can't just run away after causing so much hurt, doesn't he feel guilty?_

"You can say you don't care untill you're blue in the face but it doesn't change the fact you feel guilty! You feel guilty because you care." Kiba shouted through his teeth. Shikamuru put his head in his hands, feeling nothing he could add to the argument would change their opinions.

Sasuke laughed harshly. "No, I feel guilty because I _don't_."

Kiba folded his arms, thwarted. "Well then you're not the guy I used to look up to, you're not the guy I thought you were."

Sasuke's look was almost tragic. "You're right, I'm not."

And with that, Sasuke turned his back on another person he had let down and ran away.

* * *

"You shouldn't have walked off without me coming back."

"What's the big deal I came straight back here!"

That evening in Kakashi's apartment a teacher and student had been argueing since dusk.

"You knew that there was news about the sound how do you think that looked when you suddenly walked off?"

Kakashi could have been furious, but he was far too tired and laid back to be. To be frank, he could have cared less about how Sasuke was disobeying the rules set for him as he obviously would do. But it was his job to enforce these policies and if they weren't carried out it would be him Tsunade would throw the book at… literally.

"I don't know, just leave it." Sasuke sighed, fed up with the scolding.

"I would, only there's something more there isn't there?" Kakashi persisted, Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Just tell me what's going on, just let me understand for once."

Sasuke sat down on the worn couch with his arms folded, he looked like he was sulking but after a few seconds he spoke slowly and carefully.

"Okay… so if I express these oh-so-heart-breaking feelings, will you do something for me?"

Kakashi sat down on the sofa leaning back, a little suspicious. "Okay… as long as it isn't anything dirty heh heh…"

Rolling his eyes again, Sasuke then mumbled, "I knew they'd probably suspect I might be trying to leave again, even though it was highly unlikely. I wanted them to panic that I wasn't opening up about my thoughts towards my recapture hardly, because it serves them right for not listening in the first place."

Kakashi sat thoughtfully, scratching his head casually. "We were here, you know."

Sasuke nodded. "I know, maybe that's the real reason I feel bad." And for a second Kakashi saw a sincere look in Sasuke's eyes, the coldness gone.

Kakashi forced himself to break this one time of silence. "So what do I have to do now?"

Sasuke leaned over the couch to the window sill, grabbing the photo frame with Kakashi's old team photo.

"You have to open up too… tell me what happened to them." Sasuke said evenly, tapping to the photograph.

Kakashi chuckled softly. "Okay."

* * *

Not only does sharing feelings share pain, but it also shares guilt. Expressing yourself can be found in any form, even a smile can be seen as huge gratitude.

"Akamuru will be healthy in no time."

"Thanks, thanks a lot…" Kiba gave a closed smile, his fangs producing from his lips slightly, relief was an understatement.

An invitation to discuss hurt can also be greatly appreciated.

* * *

Sakura heard a harsh knocking on the door, yawning and getting up from her bed where she was reading, she headed towards the sound.

"I'll get it Mum." She called softly. Opening the door she saw a weary Naruto with restless eyes.

"I saw him today!! I saw Sasuke! Did you see him? I've been looking for him all day…"

Sakura watched him for several seconds, the more selfish side of her telling herself to close the door on him, but she opened it wider gesturing inside.

"Ten minutes, okay?" Naruto grinned from ear to ear and happily skipped in. "_Don't_ touch that idiot!"

* * *

Sharing guilt especially can make it easier to endure.

"…I still feel guilty about it. His death was my fault and if I would hadn't been so irresponsible he might still be alive. I could have avoided it." Kakashi finished, feeling a little awkward about talking like this to his student.

Sasuke tutted. "…shouldn't think like that."

Kakashi eyed him, challenging him to speak up. "And why not?"

Sasuke shrugged, eyes narrowing as he pondered. "You can't prevent what you can't predict." He said finally. "I guess revenge just makes up for things."

Kakashi was taken aback at how much it made sense to him, despite how much he was against revenge, he had to admit; what he had said made him feel better.

And sometimes, it can even erase it completely.

* * *

Ta da! I was thinking of writing a story of what happened to Sasuke in the 2.5 year gap, I had it all thought out. It would include made up characters and Sai's brother. Should I abandon this story for that?


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry I haven't updated for ages D I had trouble with this chapter and I've been all over the place with my social life and studying Enjoy!!

* * *

Sasuke was having a nightmare. It was one he'd had many times before. Sasuke was dreaming of his older brother.

_Sasuke was following his father in the streets of Konoha where the Uchihas once lived. Every time Sasuke dreamt this, his physical appearance would change as he grew older. His father too, as the years went by the vision of him became far more hazy… in this dream his face was more of a blur, that was untill…_

In his dream he would re live a memory word for word that he often thought about. At the time it hadn't made sense, but at hindsight he felt guilty and hurt… and then the anger would come.

"_Father?" He called out to him, but as usual his father did not turn around and carried on walking at his fast pace._

"_Dad!" At that his father stopped and turned to face Sasuke._

"_Look I am sorry Sasuke, I know I told you we would spend time together but this is important you know I would stay if I could." He began walking again and Sasuke began to follow at his feet again. "But Itachi has been made part of the Anbu, I have to be there. We can do something tomorrow."_

_Sasuke stopped at that point like he always did, his voice sounding disappointed. "That's what you said yesterday."_

_His father sighed, stopping again and bending down to his height. "I promise. I'll make it up to you…"_

Sasuke began twisting violently in his sleep as he lay on the camp bed Kakashi had set up for him last night, he knew what was coming next in this recurring nightmare.

_The daylight rapidly turned to night, the people who had been walking on the streets suddenly fell to bloody corpses on the ground. His father turned around rigidly. His face was blood spattered and lifeless._

"_No…" He whispered eerily, "It should be you who is going to make it up to me… to your clan. Your brother will always be the most important thing, you will not abandon revenge, I won't let you… Sasuke!"_

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke's eyes snapped open as he realised it was Kakashi's voice calling his name, the rays from the sun beamed in through the window causing him to squint. Growing aware of his surroundings, Sasuke realised in a reflex of being woken so suddenly he had tried to attack his teacher who had woken him.

His arms were pinned behind his back,. Sasuke blinked as he came to his senses, Kakashi's grip was released as he slowly sat up.

"Sorry." Kakashi said genuinely, scratching the back of his head.

Sasuke mumbled an apology also, and stood up from the rickety bed causing the springs to squeak, turning his back to him.

Kakashi then added, "Your sleeping has worsened since I trained you that month."

Sasuke sniffed and wandered over to the kitchen. He had been already spent a night at his teacher's house and already he knew where everything was kept and what to keep away from, including the bedroom. Taking out a glass he turned on the tap.

"I know." He answered finally.

"You know I'm going on a mission today, so you can stay here to try and catch up on sleep." Kakashi said whilst he tucked kunai into his pockets. Sasuke didn't answer, what he didn't say, he didn't promise. That was the best part of being a quiet guy.

* * *

"Done!" Naruto said to himself triumphantly, jumping off the surface of a stream nearby his dear village. He was fully active again, and had been practising chakra control by walking up and down the water all morning.

He plopped down on the overgrown grass, facing the bright sky as he waited for his clothes to dry. Closing his eyes, his mind wandered to ramen, and then to his team. He missed those missions they had experienced together, despite the dangers and the arguing.

They had survived, yet fallen apart.

He sat up quickly as he sensed a new chakra nearby. His whole body tensed as he recognised it. He turned around, facing his troubled comrade.

Sasuke stood there, neutrally, silently. His eyes scanned the ground, swerving away quickly when Naruto tried to catch his eyes.

"Shouldn't the Anbu be looking for you?" Naruto asked with an eyebrow raised.

"…Probably." Sasuke shrugged, still looking downwards.

Naruto eyed him cautiously. "You looking for a fight?"

"Hell no."

"Well, then sit down."

* * *

"Kakashi, sit down. We'll talk, okay?" Tsunade sighed, gesturing to the seat Kakashi had stood from.

"Not until explain to me why I can't go on any more missions outside the village untill you can trust Sasuke again."

Tsunade warned him. "Remember who you're talking to here…. Sit down, it's just a talk." She stared politely at him as he slowly found his seat again. She explained, "We need you to help him, right now you're the only man strong enough and close enough to him to control him."

"Yes but I really don't think he needs 'controlling'. He had a tantrum and made a break for it. He's not a bad kid and I don't see why the village has to suffer over his relapse." He argued, leaning forward on his chair and placing his hands on the desk in front of him where Tsunade faced him. "Send me on a mission. I'm perfectly capable to do so and Sasuke does not need looking after."

"Is this about pay?"

"You know it's not, I just think we'd be able to find out whether we can trust him or not if we leave him on his own and see how he behaves."

Tsunade groaned, opening up a file and started filling out mission reports, barely looking up from her work. "I know that would be a better way, I don't need you giving me advice on this…this job! But he's not like you Kakashi, despite the similarities. If the Anbu stop breathing down his neck and you go off on your missions outside the village there is still the chance he'll escape again," She looked up at him placing down her pen, her words heavy. "and as someone responsible for the future of this village I just can't take that risk, Kakashi."

Kakashi leant back, brushing his hands through his wild hair, exhaling loudly through the mask. "I know…"

"Then get the hell out I've got too much work to do to deal with you fools today." Tsunade said light heartedly, picking up her pen.

* * *

"Did I give you that bruise?"

"Yeah…"

"Oh." Naruto didn't know whether to gloat or apologise. It felt unusual sitting beside his friend again after such an extreme fight. Even before they had never sat in silence before, they were either arguing or Naruto would ramble on about ramen or his dreams.

"That was some fight, huh."

"…Yeah. Who thought you had it in you. It was…" Sasuke thought of the right word, taking his time on the fragile conversation. "Surprising."

"Kind of like how I felt when you upped and left." Naruto said honestly, he tugged at the grass. "And how have you been feeling?"

"I've been absolutely fine, I got over the injuries pretty quickly." Sasuke lied calmly.

"Oh really?" Naruto questioned, eyebrows raised. "So I guess you look so rotton out of guilt than recovery then?"

_Damn idiot._

Sasuke huffed, Naruto sniggered. There was then an awkward silence as both remembered what they had been arguing about.

"Are you still going to sever these 'bonds'?" Naruto asked suddenly, the memory coming back to him.

"Huh?" Sasuke looked puzzled.

Naruto frowned at him. "I told you that you were the first person I'd shared a bond with, after you shouted at me about not understanding having important people lost to you. You said you'd break those bonds and then…" The words died in his mouth as he caught Sasuke screwing up his face giving a frustrated look. "You don't remember…?" Naruto said slowly.

"No I… I do. I think." Sasuke's puckered brow showed he was trying hard to remember the events. "Everything's just a little… hazy. I really said that?"

Naruto nodded. "You tried to kill me, and you're surprised by that?"

Sasuke looked at the floor, half talking to himself. "Bonds huh… it's because of them that we suffer…"

Naruto stood up suddenly. "Oh no! We are _not_ getting into this again, stop spouting crap about revenge and bonds, okay?"

Sasuke suddenly stood up, walking towards him. "Well what did I say about revenge?"

Naruto backed away but looked him in the eye. "That it's a stupid philosophy on life and you're going to give up on it!"

"Shut up! What did I say?"

"Not telling!"

"Tell me!"

"Noo!"

Sasuke stared angrily at him and Naruto glared back.

"It's because of you," Sasuke growled poked him, "that I'm still here being tied down by bloody bonds."

Naruto hit his hand away. "And it's because of you that everyone is miserable! I'm the one that brought you back and no one seems grateful!"

"That's because I shouldn't be brought back!" Sasuke spat.

"How do you figure?!" Naruto demanded, attempting to stand taller than the boy he was facing.

"I was a 'special' orphan who no one wanted to adopt because they thought Itachi would come back and finish his job! I didn't always want to be alone you know but I have always felt isolated. Everyone tries to tell me they understand but they still _won't listen to me!_" Sasuke shrieked with despair, finally voicing his years of disturbing thoughts.

Naruto laughed harshly. "You think you got it bad? At least they didn't hate you for it! All my life I've been alone too and it wasn't because I was special it was because I was a freak and nothing I did would make a difference as long as I had that damn demon inside of me!"

Sasuke's face dropped, Naruto's eyes widened as he realised what he had said.

Sasuke backed away. "You're… a 'Jinchuuriki'… like Gaara?"

Naruto said nervously, "S-so? W-what does it matter, anyway?"

Sasuke's rage returned. "What does it matter?! You're a Jinchuriki!" Sasuke shouted, pushing Naruto back. "You're a _Jinchuriki!_" He repeated. "And you let that think unleash itself on me?!"

Naruto took hold of Sasuke's shoulders, shaking him. "Let it? You smashed my skull what choice did I have from his point of view it was either me or you, and guess which one he needs to live!"

"I turned around I said go home! The best thing I can remember about that fight was you packing the first punch!" Sasuke yelled back, slamming his side into Naruto.

Naruto fell backwards into the stream, dragging Sasuke with him. They pounded on each other in the shallow river, swearing and hurling insults between the gasps for air. Naruto managed to grab both of Sasuke's wrists, who head butted him. Naruto yelped and as Sasuke began to lunge at him again he roared,

"STOP!"

They crouched on the bank of the river panting in the silence of the forest, neither looking at the other.

After several minutes passed by, Naruto stumbled up straight, Sasuke still kneeled half in the river.

Reluctantly, Naruto held out a hand to help him up.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "I don't need your help." He slowly and unsteadily stood up right before almost falling again. He balanced himself and then began walking away. "I have to go." Sasuke said tiredly.

Naruto watched him leave, unsure whether to stop him or not. He called out, desperately:

"Sasuke-please. You're my best friend!"

Sasuke turned around, a ghost of a smile on his lips, it was a sad.

"I know, and it scares the hell out of me."

* * *

Kakashi heard the door slam open and shut. He looked up from his book to see two Anbu standing on each side of a bored looking Sasuke.

"He stepped outside of Konoha." One of them informed him.

Kakashi placed down his book. "I see. I'll take it from here thank you." The Anbu nodded, one gave Sasuke a disgusted look and they departed.

"Where did you go?" Kakashi asked straight away, picking up his book and lazily thumbing through the pages.

"It was only just outside the wall by the way."

"Where did you go?" Kakashi repeated.

Sasuke shifted from one foot to the other. "Naruto trains around there."

Kakashi rubbed his face, sighing. "And?"

"We argued, had a bit of a brawl." Kakashi didn't say anything, he had his back to him and appeared to be reading his book again. Sasuke hesitated. "You mad?"

Kakashi looked up, pondering. "You went outside of Konoha?"

"Yeah."

"You just had a scuffle with Naruto? Nothing else?"

Sasuke shrugged. "No."

Kakashi gave a small smile underneath his mask. "Then I'm not mad."

* * *

Later that night, Sasuke had the same dream again. But for the first time, it was different.

_Sasuke was following his father in the streets of Konoha where the Uchihas once lived._

"_Father?" He called out to him._

"_Dad!" At that his father stopped and turned to face Sasuke._

"_Look I am sorry Sasuke, I know I told you we would spend time together but this is important you know I would stay if I could." He began walking again and Sasuke began to follow at his feet again. "But Itachi has been made part of the Anbu, I have to be there. We can do something tomorrow."_

_Sasuke stopped, his voice sounding disappointed. "That's what you said yesterday."_

_His father sighed, stopping again and bending down to his height. "I promise. I'll make it up to you…"_

And just in that second before the day would turn to night, and those horrific events would replay in his mind, Sasuke called out.

"_No you won't. Because it doesn't matter that you're going to die or not, you never would have anyway. And then I'm going to have to make things up instead, because as my father we had a bond and I couldn't protect it."_

_His father's solemn face looked surprised, unsure of what to say. "And it doesn't matter that I'm going to live or not, because you are strong. And you can create new bonds with new people, and protect them instead."_

_His father's face had not turned to a murderous and bitter corpse, the people in the street of Sasuke's dream continued to walk about doing their daily routine. He still couldn't appreciate this._

_He almost sobbed, slowly walking towards his father whose face had been clearer than it had been in years._

"_So there's nothing I can do, to protect or bonds, protect you?"_

_His father looked down on his troubled son, saddened. "No."_

_Sasuke's pained face stared into his father's eyes for one last time. "So what can I do? Revenge?"_

_His father placed his hand on his shoulder, Sasuke felt nothing but it gave him a strange reassurance._

"_There is something you can do Sasuke." He smiled at him, as if at peace. "You need to wake up. Wake up, Sasuke."_

And as Sasuke did, he knew whenever he would sleep, he would no longer have this nightmare.

* * *

Thank you to those who have kept reading up to now - I appreciate all your support : ) 


	6. Chapter 6

I'm so sorry I haven't updated in ages :( This chapter is a bit short but I hope you all like it :)

A huge thank you to those who have read so far and an ever bigger thank you to those who have reviewed!

* * *

A talented generation of shinobi , a young genius boy with a whole future ahead of him, guided by his also genius teacher. A representation of teamwork which is so important in Konoha. But if you look underneath the underneath, as so many ninjas do, you will realise that there is something more important to Konoha, or any other village.

Power.

"It's not up to you to decide whether I train or not. Most teachers would be glad their students are so eager about it." Sasuke sulked. The rays from the sun escaped through the broken blinds of Kakashi's apartment.

And beneath the expectations of teamwork and loyalty, this young genius boy and his genius teacher fighting against eachother in a raging battle for power.

"Well you see most students train so they can be helpful to their village, you train so you can become powerful." Kakashi answered, walking over to the tangled blinds and starting to unravel them.

Sasuke laughed harshly. "If you want any chance of being helpful you have to be powerful, any smart shinobi knows that!"

"Ah yes but it's what you do with that power that I'm so concerned about. And so is the Hokage for that matter, and everyone else who knows of the stunt you pulled." He said surely as he continued to toggle with the blinds, his one visible eye squinting at the sunlight. He continued bluntly, "and by stunt, I mean betraying your village and killing your best friend. And by pulled, I mean attempted. Because you failed of course. Remember that?"

Sasuke scowled and threw himself down on the sofa, arms folded. "Obviously i made a mistake and i do feel guilt over it but you can't just keep me cooped up and isolated all day untill they decide what to do with me."

"Yes well untill you show that geniune remorse i have no choice but to keep you cooped up. Think of it as a vacation." Kakashi's tone showed no sympathy.

"I don't want a vacation i want to become strong." Sasuke growled, his voice raising.

"Yeah, i got that already." Kakashi said in a patronizing voice, "but if you just learn to relax and think about the bigger picture, things will just-" The blinds hung straight, properly fixed. "-straighten out. And by bigger picture, i mean-"

"I know what you mean!" Sasuke snapped, stamping off to the bedroom.

At first it had felt strange having Sasuke live with him, Kakashi would admit he wasn't happy about it. But as the days had gone by the tension had started to ease, and Sasuke had resorted to picking arguements due to boredom and lack of authority.

Kakashi had promised Sakura things were going to return to normal, and sometimes when Sasuke was in the right mood, things would seem like normal again, reminding Kakashi of the month he had spent training him. Every now and again Sasuke had sulked just like he was doing now.

But that was just how Uchiha Sasuke fought his battles against his teacher, sulking. Not many people could tell the difference between the silence that filled the room when he was sulking, or whether something was seriously wrong. Kakashi felt rather proud that he had gotten to know such a troubled boy, but part of him cringed realizing that in the time he had gotten to know Sasuke, he too had learnt things about his teacher.

Like the sad tale of Uchiha Obito. Kakashi had been forced to over time forgive himself for his terrible mistake involving his late friend, otherwise he wouldn't have been brought himself to use his sharingan.

Despite being in a world of betraying and turmoil, Kakashi –as long as the person was sorry- was a man of forgiveness. Sasuke was a man of revenge, and they both knew that, that's probably why Sasuke understood Kakashi so well.

They had faced similar obstacles in life and Sasuke could always look to Kakashi to see what the right thing would be to do. Whether he chose to do them, that was an entirely different battle.

At that point there was loud hammering on the door. It took no genius to figure out who it was. What they were calling for however…

Sasuke moodily walked back into the living room.

He talked quickly not even looking in Kakashi's way, but when he did the words died in his mouth. "Kakashi I found more of your 'special books', if you don't want me looking in them you should start p-"

Naruto stood against the door frame arms folded, looking down at his feet as soon as he saw Sasuke.

Sasuke turned his gaze to Kakashi, his voice eerily calm. "What's he doing here?"

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head. "I have to go out on a mission today. It seems no one can do their mission without me there to save the day, there's plenty of Anbu guarding the flats so it should be okay."

Sasuke gave a small laugh, as if almost in belief. "You didn't answer my question." He said through gritted teeth.

Naruto interrupted loudly. "He and Sakura thought it would be a good opportunity for us to… talk things over. But I'm only doing this for Sakura's sake!" He added quickly.

"Oh?" Sasuke said, eye brows raised. "Funny how you act like you can't stand me around other people but when we're alone your clinging to me for dear life claiming I'm your best friend."

There was an awkward silence.

"Welll I better get going." Kakashi announced, "try not to break my house guys." And with that the jouning raced out the door and slammed it behind him.

Both boys stared at the door blankly, before awkwardly looking around the room refusing to look at eachother. Naruto's face looked unhappy that he was here but also amused by the situation, half grinning half frowning. Sasuke didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

He headed for the door. "Bye."

"Wha? Hey! You have to stay." Naruto exclaimed springing to life and hopping over to the door blocking Sasuke he rolled his eyes.

"_I know._" He said. Naruto waited for him to continue. When he didn't, Naruto blew a raspberry. Sasuke raised his eyebrows.

"I er, hate awkward silences." Naruto explained, studying Sasuke's face for a reaction. Not even a small smile. He sighed, and jumped onto the sofa. "So, what's going to happen?...In general I mean."

Sasuke also sighed, not bothering to point out how vague his question was which didn't even make much sense. After several seconds of considering whether he could outrun the Anbu, he answered, "I'm being put on trial, until then I can't go out without Anbu or Kakashi watching over me."

Naruto wrinkled his nose at how little freedom and privacy his usually alone friend now had. "That sucks."

Sasuke sniffed, taking a glass out of the cupboard. "Don't want to go out anyway, _they_ all still think I'm perfect."

Naruto put his hands behind his head and leaned back. "What's wrong with that?" He considered.

The sound of water gushing into the glass from the tap filled the room. "You wouldn't understand." Sasuke answered with his back to him.

"That's 'cos you never let anyone in." His friend said matter-oh-factly.

"Don't want to." Sasuke repeated, taking a sip of the water. "They still would never understand."

Naruto gave an annoyed grunt. "You're an idiot."

He yelped and dodged as Sasuke suddenly threw the glass at his face, it clashed with the wall with a deafening smash.

"What the hell?!" Naruto shouted alarmed at Sasuke's sudden mood swing.

"You're the fucking idiot!" Sasuke screamed, hate filled his eyes.

Naruto stared at him with almost fear, his eyes reminding him of the fight at the Valley of the End, when he yelled in his face that he had no idea about his pain.

His eyes were screaming:

_You don't understand! You'll never understand!_

"Sasuke?"

"I hate you!" He screamed, kicking over a table, the lamp resting on it crashed to the ground, several books fell to Naruto's feet. "I hate him! I hate everybody!"

"Sasuke…"

Ignoring Naruto, Sasuke punched the wall like he did when he first woke up back in Konoha, the cracks desperately crawled up to the ceiling, plaster falling down.

"Sasuke!"

"I don't want to hear about guilt! I don't want to hear about how ungrateful I am, I wouldn't have to be like this if you ninja could have done your job properly and caught _him!_ And you!" He shouted hysterically, pointing a finger at a stunned Naruto. "Who are you to talk? No one cares about what you think! Everybody hates you and no amount of pranks or rants about becoming Hokage is going to change that!"

He felt Naruto's fist connect with his face, he jolted back as if electrocuted, and turned back with a look of complete shock.

But what shocked him even more was when straight after Naruto threw himself onto him in a strong hug. Sasuke stumbled backwards even more, grunting with the impact.

They stood there in the middle of the ruined furniture, silently. Sasuke shut his eyes tight before returning the fierce embrace.

* * *

Naruto didn't know how long they stood there for, but he suddenly felt Sasuke pushing away, he was shaking.

"Hey…" He began but he was interrupted by several thuds on the roof. They both looked up, ears listening out for more noise. They heard a rustling, following the noise along the ceiling until it stopped suddenly.

Sasuke and Naruto exchanged glances before looking up to the ceiling.

Naruto began, "If we're on the top floor the-" He was cut off once again as the ceiling caved in. Ninjas covered in plaster filled the room. Immedietly Naruto dodged an attack from one before glancing at their forehead protector- sound nins.

"Sasuke get out of here!" He yelled as he was put into a head lock, he fought terribly but he was outnumbered.

Power.

It's amazing what people will do in order to gain it.

Some rely in deception, perhaps trickery…

"Get OFF!" Naruto growled as a knife was thrust under his throat.

"Okay, here's the deal." A sound ninja said to Sasuke, who after fighting back the attackers had been backed into a corner, "You come with us quietly and he won't get hurt." He gestured to the captured blond, whose eyes widened, his eyes swiveled to Sasuke, who was silent.

Why do we fight so hard for power?

Because we know to lose is to put our hands in the fate of others. And there is nothing more dangerous.

* * *

For those who have read so far PLEASE REVIEW because it's the reviews that keep me going J Thanks! 


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, here's what happened:**

**The review alerts stopped working.**

**So I thought no one had reviewed the last chapter.**

**So I thought it was a terrible chapter.**

**So I thought it was a terrible story.**

**So I decided to delete all the documents of it from my computer in shame.**

**Then the review alerts started working.**

**Then I kicked myself.**

_Thank you for waiting im/patiently. The story is nearing an end now! Here is the latest chapter_, just to warn you, it's quite dark!!:

If a stranger was to observe Uchiha Sasuke, what they would come to conclude was that he was a boy who most definitely did not live in fear.

They would be wrong.

In fact, Sasuke was scared of quite a few things. He would always get scared when the neighbours dog barked uncontrollably or ran up to him and attempted to maul him with happiness when he left his apartment for missions. But no one knew that, because Sasuke could conceal his fear so well with almost any situation.

Most recently, Sasuke had become scared of himself. He couldn't quite understand it, but every time he caught his reflection in the mirror, he had to look away immediately, his heart pacing. Almost as if to think,

_This is what you've become._

Sasuke supposed, the feelings of guilt and fear were quite similar ones.

And whether he was feeling guilty or scared at the scene before him, he concealed those feelings once more.

"Come with you? Where?" He said slowly, almost calmly.

The sound ninja gave a throaty laugh. He and the others with him had their faces hidden. "Don't play games."

"I'm not." Sasuke returned straight away. "I'm geniunly concerned about where you are taking me."

The sound ninja paused, almost considering whether he was to treat this boy like his superior or a captive. "In short, to Orochimaru's, whether you like it or not."

Sasuke nodded, keeping his eyes steadily on the man in front of him, ignoring Naruto's fearful and questionable gaze. "You mean you'll try."

Anger edged the sound ninja's tone. "You don't have a choice here, kid."

"Oh I know that. Don't worry, I'm on your side." Sasuke raised his eyebrows with a ghost of a smile on his lips. "I was wondering when you'd get here. You look alot more reliable than the other ones that guided me before." Sasuke approached the sound ninja, holding up his arms. "I'm on your side," he repeated. "no need to be so rude, and you can release him too." He added, nodding towards Naruto.

The sound ninja frowned. "You expect me to fall for that?"

Sasuke's expression darkened. "Release as in let him go, not leave. You think I'm stupid?" He snapped quickly.

Several of the ninjas exchanged glances, surprised by his confident demands. The one with the knife under Naruto's chin dropped him to the ground. Naruto cursed as he hit the floor, before scrambling up. He attempted to move over to Sasuke but several of the sound ninjas blocked his way, he glared at them and then at Sasuke.

"Why are you doing this? Sasuke look at me…"

Sasuke did, and the small narrowing of his eyes silenced Naruto.

_Trust me._

Sasuke turned back to the sound ninja. "So what was the plan here exactly? Grab me and run? You can't be serious, you think speed is going to counter Konoha's strength of defence around me?"

The main sound ninja smiled under his mask. "Well if you're willing to kill the witness then it's worth a shot, no?" He turned to Naruto, and stuck a dagger against his throat once more,

Naruto stared in horror at the ninjas, not because his life was being threatened, but the sheer lack of concern over their own.

_That snake bastard…_

Sasuke also winced at the behaviour, but still stood his ground. "No." He said firmly. "You're not killing him."

The sound ninjas were getting impatient now. "Look _kid,_" he growled. "we haven't got time for this, now are you coming or do we have to make you? This is all for Orochimaru you know."

Sasuke shook his head. "I'm not killing anyone."

Naruto looked at him pleadingly.

"What makes you think I care?" The sound ninja scoffed, he signaled to his team mates. "Grab him, I've had enough he's not co-orperating."

The ninjas attacked Sasuke all at once, who managed to dodge them by pushing through one and grabbing his dagger. He landed unsteadily on the other side of the room, holding up the dagger. Naruto took this opportunity to run over to the other side of the room away from the attackers, but his presence had almost been forgotten. Sasuke stood facing the ninjas, his face was again calm but the hand holding up the weapon was shaking slightly.

The ninjas circled him, slowly. "Come on kid… be smart here. You don't honestly think you can take us all down with one weapon, do you?"

Sasuke shook his head. "No. I don't." He placed the dagger over his wrist. Every eye in the room were on his arms, they all widened simultaneously.

Naruto stared. "What are you-"

"You need me alive right? Well you come one stop closer and I swear…" He pointed the end of the dagger over his wrist.

There was a pause, everyone glances at each other nervously.

"You're bluffing." The sound ninja announced. Naruto prayed he was right.

"Hm." Sasuke turned his neck, as if looking around for any other objections. Then with one big, swift movement, he threw the dagger across his wrist. Naruto's jaw dropped as large drops of blood flicked onto the worn carpet.

Sasuke immediately dropped to his knees in pain, muttering swear words. The rest of the room were speechless. Several sound ninjas tried to move towards him but he forced himself to stand again.

"Don't!" He said sharply, pointing the dagger to his other wrist, they stopped on the spot. "Leave." He ordered, through gritted teeth.

"You can't be serious-"

Sasuke slashed his other wrist, the cut even deeper than the one before. He stumbled once more, and made no effort to try and stand. Blood had dripped over his clothes and the floor, Naruto eyed this uneasily. Sasuke shook uncontrollably, crouched over, he stuggled to lift the blade but held it under his neck.

"Do I have to make it clearer?" His voice barely a whisper.

The intruders looked to the main sound ninja, who had been speaking the entire time. He gulped, frowning, eyeing the broken wrists and blood. He and Sasuke then locked eyes, trying to outstare each other. The sound ninja finally looked away and turned away.

"Fine." He said quietly. He knew what failure meant, and so did the rest of the attackers. Failure wasn't an option for Orochimaru, when they returned, threats of suicide or not they would face death. But they would suffer a fate far worse if they were responsible for the uchiha's death…

The ninjas jumped up and out the window, disappearing into the dark night.

Naruto immedietly disappeared into the bathroom. Sasuke, disoriented, leant over on his side, dropping the dagger and closing his eyes.

He didn't notice that Naruto had reentered the room with a towel till he spoke up. "Hey! Hey! Don't fall asleep on me!" He was attempting to sound light hearted but his voice was high pitched in panic.

Sasuke slowly sat up, his eyes opening slightly as Naruto compressed the slashes on his wrists with the towel.

"You stupid, crazy bastard." Naruto muttered slowly through gritted teeth. Sasuke made no effort to argue back, he simply nodded. "You must really want to die." Naruto added.

"Doesn't matter what I want, they wanted me alive. It was the only way…" He mumbled, leaning over again.

Naruto shook him slightly, making him sit up again. "Only way! You!" He dropped his voice. "I'm not argueing with you when you're like this."

At that momeny Kakashi walked in. It took him a fraction of a second to notice the broken furniture, and hole in the roof. It took him that fraction of a second to notice his two students sitting in the middle of the wreck, it also took him that fraction of a second to see the blood.

And in that fraction of a second he immediately reacted.

Dropping beside them, Kakashi took over the towel and kept it placed of Sasuke's wrists, Naruto moved out of the way as soon as he noticed him. Their conversation was fast, Naruto's voice shaky and Kakashi's deeply serious.

"What happened?"

"Sound ninjas attacked."

"Did they hurt you?"

"Not really, they've left."

"They left?... What of the Anbu?"

"I-I don't know."

"Go onto the roof and check the fatalities, if anyone's alive contact the nearest chuunin or higher and find a medic. Got that?"

"Sasuke, he…"

"Have you got that?"

"Yes!"

Naruto jumped up straight away and out onto the roof. Kakashi held Sasuke's wrists together and tightly wrapped the now blood soaked towel around them.

Sasuke seemed to recognize his teacher. "Kakashi… listen to me. About the team…"

"Not now. We'll talk about it later." Kakashi interrupted, placing his hands under his student's knees and shoulders.

"No!" Sasuke said a little loudly. "_Listen to me_, cos I don't know how much time I've got…"

Kakashi looked at his students face, his skin was growing paler and his eyes struggled to remain open. Pain etched his face.

"Team 7… was the best thing that ever happened to me." He whispered, voice cracking. "So you all take care of each other, whatever happens to me…"

And although Uchiha Sasuke would conceal his inner thoughts and fears throughout his life, it wasn't until he thought it was coming to an end that he would realize what really mattered, and what he took for granted.

"Okay, Sasuke. But don't you give up, not now. So just try to stay awake for me." Kakashi said loudly and clearly, trying to get through to Sasuke whose eyes started to close again. He lifted him up and headed out the room to Konoha Hospital, as quickly as possible.

Because Sasuke never truly appreciated his friends, nor their courage.

"I'm so scared." Kakashi heard Sasuke say in a small voice as the wind roared through his ears due to the speed they were moving.

The sad truth was, that Uchiha Sasuke lived in fear.

"Just stay awake." Kakashi muttered, hoping he would hear him.

And to live in fear, is not to live at all.

Sasuke ignored his teacher's order, and gave into the darkness.

**Personally I think this chapter was pretty sucky, and kinda messed up. Of course if you browse FanFiction you'll find far more disturbing material than what I just wrote about. **

**Anyway if none of you like it I don't mind rewriting it or deleting it. Afterall, I'm doing this for you! The reader! ****J**

**Geez I make them so out of character too I cringe as I write it's ridiculous, but hey at least I updated!! Don't kill me lol**


	8. Chapter 8

Oh wow thank you for the lovely reviews everyone; it's your support that's kept me going with this.

Now I understand I was taking a risk last chapter what with the whole slashing wrists thing, so I was expecting a bit of criticism. And I got some. Now I really am a writer!!! Thank you for your criticism all the same because you were honest and a writer needs that.

Another big thank you to everyone who reads and also reviews, I don't usually answer the comments but please understand how much I appreciate it!!

Thanks guys, this is for you!:

* * *

Sasuke awoke to a blinding light, and a headache, other than his pounding forehead he felt numb. He shut his eyes quickly to block out the shining lights around him. So many thoughts buzzing through his mind, barely any of them ever voiced. However he didn't take this for granted, he didn't expect to be alive, after all.

Along with the after affects of his mad moment, Sasuke was accompanied with another annoying feeling that he did in fact take for granted.

Guilt.

Sasuke groaned out loud. This guilt had been hanging over his mind constantly over the past few days, driving him to the edge of insanity.

"Enough... enough with the damn guilt." He muttered angrily, shifting in his bed.

He opened his eyes to dancing spots; he narrowed them and moved his head to the left to find his teacher leaning against the window with folded arms.

The two silently watched each other for a few seconds, daring each other to speak.

Kakashi, a man refusing to be intimidated by his student spoke up light heartedly. "They should start reserving a room for you here."

Sasuke brought his right arm up to his face and eyed the many bandages wrapped around his wrist. He then looked up to the ceiling, feeling sick. "Oh god..."

"You'll be fine by the way."

"Ha. No I won't."

Kakashi stood up from leaning against the wall.

Sasuke explained. "The trial's today, remember?" Saying nothing more he sat up in the bed, leaning forward inspecting his wrists.

Kakashi nodded. "I remember. Try not to worry too much, I'm not going to let anything happen to you. No one in our team will." He spoke seriously, eyeing Sasuke carefully. Kakashi expected the usual, 'we're no longer a team' speech about team 7 that he took so much for granted but Sasuke seemed to be unsure of what to say.

His student was looking up at him, frowning slightly; his face then changed to a distant expression, and looked back at his wrists, his bangs covering his face.

"I know, and I'm glad."

Kakashi looked at his feet, smiling slightly. Finally some progress.

But he had to be certain.

"Are you sure? You've got one more chance Sasuke to be part of the team, think about it. If you can't forget about revenge, you can't start again." He folded his arms, staring straight on at his student. "Getting back at Itachi, everything you've ever wanted you have to forget."

"_I know._" Sasuke repeated at once. He let out a shaky breathe he had held since his brother's name was mentioned. "I can't say I don't want it anymore. There's no way I'll ever forgive him… but forgive him?"

He looked straight into his teacher's eyes which he hadn't done in a long time.

"That's something I'd like to do…"

* * *

Once again, Haruno Sakura dashed down the street for her team mates. She was always the chaser, and she couldn't keep up.

Still she tried, still she ran.

Heading for the hospital.

She scurried past Kiba and Shikamuru, speeding up as she saw them in hopes of avoiding them.

"Sakura?" Shikamuru called, noticing her poor attempts to rush past them. Sakura stopped and turned around giving them a quick smile, but not coming to a complete stop. She looked impatient.

"Let me guess, you're going to the hospital. Naruto told us about the run in with the sound ninjas." Shikamuru explained sympathetically.

Sakura said nothing, a little out of breathe. "Mmm."

Kiba surpsingly added, "Is-is he okay? Sasuke, I mean." He was a cross between concerned and angry.

Sakura began to pick up her pace again, walking backwards. She pressed her lips together and gave them an apologetic look, indicating that she wasn't sure.

The young girl then turned around and carried on to the hospital, her bag bouncing on her hip with her long quick strides.

Sakura burst into his room. She saw Sasuke with his back to her, gazing out the window. Sakura realised she was still gripping the door handle, shutting it quietly behind her she approached him.

"Sasuke…?" She noticed the bandages on his wrists. Why would sound ninjas attack his wrists? She noticed his vitals like his neck hadn't been harmed.

_Of course, they didn't want him dead did they…_

Sasuke pressed his hand lightly on the window, as if willing the four walls around him to disappear. He then turned around to her, a sober and sincere look on his face, his eye brows raised slightly. It was the strangest thing Sakura had ever seen.

Her mouth twitched, unsure whether to smile or frown. "Um, you alright?" She asked him unsurely.

He looked at her long, eyes studying her regular worried stature. A ghost of a smile scored his face. "Yeah. So don't worry anymore." He said softly.

Sakura watched him with tears in her eyes. "Okay." She said, swallowing hard before smiling in return, determined never to take that sincere look of his for granted at all.

* * *

Naruto stood by the small stream he and Sasuke had fought in only days before. He stared down at it, with a blank look on his face, his mind swirling with negative thoughts.

_I thought bringing you back would save you, but now you're miserable._

He kicked the wild grass absent minded.

_I promised Sakura I'd bring him back, but was that the right decision?_

He did not know that answer, and that frustrated him. Naruto stamped the ground harder and raised his arms to the sky, upset.

"What am I supposed to do now?" He wailed to the heavens harshly. Expecting no answer, he whirled around when the voice of Kakashi met his ears.

"You start appreciating things a bit more."

"Kakashi!" Naruto exclaimed, clutching his chest. "Don't sneak up on me. What do you mean appreciate things?"

"Well stop worrying at least. Sasuke's going to be fine, the village is going to be fine. Naruto, you have done more than enough to help him."

Naruto snorted. "Help him? He literally cut his wrists for me!"

Kakashi continued, ignoring the remark. "You've helped him see sense, whether he wanted to or not and he very well may have changed his entire life goal thanks to you. So, stop taking things for granted and enjoy what you've accomplished for once."

"B-but what about Sasuke? He's still-"

"I told you, he's going to be fine. So for now how about Sasuke worries about Sasuke and you go back to focusing on what you want for now, because no matter how much you've changed each other, you still have a long way to go to finding yourselves. And sometimes, you just have to do that alone." Kakashi smiled and put his hands in his pockets. "And I can only guide you in the right way, and watch."

Naruto gave a toothy grin. "Thanks, Kakashi. You really do care about your comrades, no matter what they do."

Kakashi nodded. "Surely you've realised now that you guys are more than just team mates to me."

Naruto laughed, for the first time in weeks he was feeling happy. "Same."

* * *

Sakura sat in silence, stunned by the story she had just heard. She sat on the hospital bed, cross legged opposite Sasuke who was sitting like-wise. He had changed out of his hospital clothes by now. Sakura took his hands in hers, for once he didn't pull away.

"I can't believe you tried to kill yourself to save Naruto." She whispered, looking at his bare wrists, they had been healed now thanks to Tsunade's skills. Only light red scratches remained now.

Sasuke said nothing, looking down at his own wrists also. He stared at them until his vision blurred, they were a mark of his commitment to his friends, a mark of his insanity, his guilt. He wanted to draw his eyes away but could not.

"After trying to kill him, I never thought you'd…" Sakura trailed of, unsure and confused. She didn't see what her troubled friend saw in these long scars. Her sympathy could only go so far, without empathy she would never truly understand. "Sasuke I-"

Her voice was cut off as they both heard voices, and foot steps. Sakura frowned as Sasuke's breathing hitched and he pulled his arms away, but then it dawned on her.

"They're coming or you, for your trial, aren't they?"

He looked at her seriously before nodding slowly. He then clutched her hands and leant forward.

Sasuke looked to the door, the voices were nearing. He said quickly to his friend who was watching him tensely, "Sakura, listen to me; whatever happened no matter what understand that I took you for granted, and whether I feel guilty about it or not promise me you'll remember that so whatever happens to me you can move on." He hesitated, a pleading look in his eyes, Sakura stared into them intently. "You need to move on because you need the guilt… and you don't need me."

Sakura squeezed his hands, heartened by what could be his final words but not having enough time to properly react. She glanced at the door. "It's going to be okay." She said softly, trying to reassure him.

The doors swung open. Anbu stood in the doorway, their emotionless masks sent a chill up Sakura's spine. She stood with Sasuke.

The Anbu member at the front stepped forward, his voice slightly muffled behind the face mask. "Uchiha Sasuke, we are to escort you to the Hokage for your trial. Under no circumstances are you to try and leave, if we are to believe you show signs of escaping we have been given permission to do what it takes to prevent that. Understand?"

Sasuke nodded, refusing to take one glance at Sakura.

_I will not show reluctance, that is weak._

He stood between the Anbu and promptly left the hospital room. The door slowly shut, Sakura made no effort to leave. She just stood there in silence. She had chased, she had caught up, yet she was forever waiting.

There are many things we take for granted in life. Like that respected teacher who took the effort to guide you even if you didn't realise it.

"Er hey Naruto, just so you know Sasuke's trial starts soon."

Naruto swore loudly. "What? When?" He exclaimed.

And the time to make up for things or say that final goodbye can also be overlooked.

Kakashi shrugged. "Well, now, really."

Naruto gave a howl of frustration. "See this is why you're always late for things!" He exclaimed before running back into his home village."

And if we are given the time to say goodbye, we may not even realise it until it's too late, causing guilt to seek us.

Sakura sat on the lonely hospital bed, a small tear ran down her face.

But one thing that should definitely never be taken for granted, is that second chance.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Tsunade greeted the young boy who stood before her and the council. "You may sit."

Sasuke nodded and slowly seated himself in front of them, his hands in fists to stop them shaking.

But what's more important, is whether we are given that second chance at all.

* * *

Almost finished. You know I think this story has suffered alot since it started because I barely even watch/read naru anymore!!

Ah well. A promise is a promise :)


	9. Chapter 9

There's probably no one still reading this story. But since the LONG LONG LONG time in between my latest update, I have had it favourited! PEOPLE! If you want me to update faster a review would be appreciated more (not that i don't appreciate the favourite story or author tag- honestly :) it's an honour and it makes me very happy) cos I'm writing this for all of you!! Hope you all like it...

* * *

There had not been many times in his life when Sasuke could admit that he had been truly terrified. Anyone could tell you he just wasn't the type of person to get scared, or at least the type of person to show it.

His team mates however, weren't just anyone. Each of them could tell you exactly what the young boy looked like when he felt fearful.

Sakura could tell you how he would clench his teeth and lower his eyebrows when scanning an area for dangerous ninja.

Their teacher Kakashi could describe how his lower lip would slide forward and his nostrils would flare ever so slightly at the thought that he might not progress fast enough to gain his revenge.

Naruto on the other hand, could tell you how scared Sasuke looked when staring into the eyes of an agitated Kyuubi. The usually narrowed eyes would widen in disbelief, and his jaw would drop to the floor. He could also tell you what Sasuke looked like when he was feeling extreme feelings of guilt, but it didn't differ much from his usual face. So it was usually hard to tell whether he felt fear or guilt by just looking at his face.

Fortuanetely for the Hokage, she could analyse fear in more ways than one.

"Sit down." Tsunade instructed the Uchiha, clasping her hands in front of her and leaning forward, peering up at him.

Avoiding her eyes, Sasuke did so as instructed and sat sitting up straight on the hard steel chair opposite the Hokage, his shoulders rigid and tense. He stared at the floor.

"Okay..." she breathed. "just give me a minute or two and we can get started." She sounded like getting started would begin with a pleasant conversation about the weather, this only worried Sasuke further. He still said nothing, silently and awkwardly perched on the chair, unsure of what questions he may be asked and how he would answer them. The sound of Tsunade's pen scratching the paper on her desk filled the room, it looked like a mission report. Sasuke couldn't help wondering why this trial was so... unproffesional. He expected a scribe and some anbu in the room at the very least along with the council. He wasn't sure if it was worse making this hearing one on one.

Tsunade dropped her pen and went back to clasping her hands again, this caught the ninja's attention; his head snapped up and he watched her, waiting.

"Alright then. Before we get into any of the nasty stuff, I want you to tell me in your own words why you are here." She told him, her eyes gazing into his and never looking away.

Sasuke took a deep breathe and sat up, looking her straight back in the eye. "I ran away." when the Hokage made no move to speak, he began adding to his answer. "I attempted to join forces with our village's enemy... I irresponsibly led my comrades into a dangerous situation... There are many formal ways of explaining it with impressive long words, the fact is: I legged it."

Tsunade chuchkled lightly. "Damn straight! Come on... who are you trying to impress here? It's little old me, the Hokage of Konoha. I've dealt with with denial and attitude before, it means nothing to me."

Sasuke frowned. "I may have an attitude but at least I'm still here, at least I'm _trying_."

"Yes I can see just how hard you are trying to make amends." Tsunade smiled with sarcasm, then continued, "Though I'll admit that suicide stunt in front of the sound nins is sure to keep Orochimaru away until you're sane."

Sasuke paused, looking up at the ceiling to think for a bit. "Which might be never."

Tsunade laughed again, shaking her head before saying loudly. "See that's what I don't understand about you. You're so sure that you can't move on and be a good guy; you're selfish and isolated but then you go and pull these huge selfless acts that land you in hot water. And all I want to ask you is why. What would cause you to do something so out of character?

She watched him shift uncomfortably in his seat before finally saying uncertainly, "Guilt..."

* * *

"Aww, come on! I bet it's only just started why can't I just slip in?" Naruto whined hoping to moan his way into Sasuke's trial, even going so far as to stamp his foot for the selfish idiot.

"I told you," the chunin standing in front of the door leading to Tsunade's room, "it has been requested by the Hokage that this trial be strictly a one on one discussion, which means no audience!"

"I don't know whatever the hell that meant, but you better let me in right now!"

Kakashi stepped in, dragging Naruto by the cuff and away from the door. "There's only so much we can do, Naruto. This is up to Sasuke now and us watching won't do anything but cause him to hesitate bring forth his honesty."

"Could you dumb it down a level for me?" Naruto snapped, frustrated.

"Forget it."

Naruto already had, and had gone back to arguing with the exasperated chuunin.

* * *

"Guilt?" Tsunade said slowly.

Sasuke remained silent.

"You're telling me, that the reason you've been acting so wildly is out of _guilt_. If you're going to be in denial you might as well come up with a better answer. What kind of excuse, is _guilt?_" She said the word with disgust, but her face remained controlled.

"Well it's the truth. Maybe it's stupid but I do feel guilty, I know the difference between right and wrong. I know how I feel."

"Yes but you don't know why, do you? You feel guilty and you're saying it's because you know what you did was against the law –no, you feel guilty because you've hurt the people you love!" Tsunade shot back.

Sasuke found he could not form any words in his mind to counter her claim, he just stared dumbly at her as she continued.

"And you ran away because you were sick of the guilt that you felt even before you started acting up because you were so scared you couldn't change for them, so scared that you couldn't forget about your past so you didn't even try."

"That's not true!" He said sharply. "I did try. But I'm so sick of trying and failing, it could all be in vain."

"You're not sick of failing if you were you'd take hold of your destiny and stop living in fear."

"Who could ever do that?" Sasuke demanded to know, exasperated.

"Someone did! You _know_ who did and right now he's outside that door fighting to help you do the same."

"No one can help me. If I'm going to change I have to do it alone."

"Why?"

"Does there have to be an answer to everything?" Sasuke asked, upset.

"You wanted an answer as to why you're brother let you live. But you didn't get one so you came up with warped idea of becoming an avenger. So yes, without an answer to something things can get very hectic."

"See this is why I hate having to talk about these things. You can't possibly understand what I've been through but everyone always talks to me like they know me."

"I may not know you," Tsunade growled. "but I know a lot of people like you who wasted their talent and wasted their lives making their ambitions a bitch for everyone else to deal with. Like me! Like your comrades or Kakashi."

"You're not listening to me." Sasuke complained, feeling his anger start to boil up.

"That's because I'm not finished yet. They may not ever understand you but they're trying their best to help surely that should be enough-" Sasuke began to try and speak over her angrily as she continued raising her voice. This carried on for several more seconds before the Hokage finally had enough of the messy conversation and bellowed, "ENOUGH!"

Sasuke wrinkled his nose at the tension in her voice, but he had been shocked into silence.

"THEY WANTED TO HELP YOU!" She shouted. "THEY WANT TO HELP YOU, HOW _DARE_ YOU! If you'd stopped thinking in your head about how terrible your life was maybe we'd understand, MAYBE WE'D LISTEN. You learn from your mistakes and take responsibility before you even think about how you're going to move on from your life. If you want to get strong and chase down a maniac and smash his brains in –I don't care! You have people who love you, you have people you also care about and you have to take responsibility for that first… Not run away."

Tsunade had started off screaming but the last three words were said slowly and strongly.

To her surprise, Sasuke gave a small nod, once more looking sorrowfully at the floor.

Tsunade then took a deep breathe, covering her face with her hands. After a minute had passed, she took down her hands and gestured for the door.

"It's over. Go on get out. I'll call you back within the next hour in front of the rest of the council and Kakashi. You may not leave the building." Her voice had once again returned to a calm tone. With her final instructions Tsunade picked up a pen and started scribbling again.

Sasuke rigidly for up from his seat and headed for the door. If there had to be a time in his life where he could admit he had been terrified, this would reach his top five.

* * *

The story is very near its end!! One more chapter and an epilogue. I know how I'm going to end it but I wonder if you would all like a happy or a sad ending, hmmm...


	10. Chapter 10

Well seeing as MOST of you really wanted a happy ending, I decided I couldn't bring myself to write an epilogue. That would reveal the sad ending! Looking back at my original plan, it would have been quite harsh. However if I get enough people asking me for it anyway, I will consider writing the alternative ending.

Thank you very much to every single reviewer and reader, you make me very happy and I'm glad you've read it all the way to the end; 'cos this is what you're about to read! The end!

* * *

The first thing that came to Uchiha Sasuke when he wandered out of The Hokage's office, was not something far from guilt.

_Crap, I've let them down._

And he had. As he found himself facing Kakashi and Naruto he felt the guilt eat away at his soul, his stomach was an endless pit of sorrow. His sorrow, like his years of grief started to turn to anger. Plain anger, not aimed at anyone but himself and the unfortunate situation he was in. Sasuke's anger started throbbing at the neck where his seal was placed, at any moment it would expel along with his fury. He had to somehow express his strong emotions in some other way.

"How did it go Sasuke?" Kakashi asked, his face serious.

Sasuke answered him my slapping his hands across his mouth whilst a gagging motion rippled throughout his body, and with a high pitched whimper he turned on his heels and ran to the nearest restroom.

There was a brief hush.

Naruto burst out laughing, despite the situation. "What the hell was that?!"

Kakashi too seemed amused. "That was Sasuke... just about to throw up his guilt."

Sasuke's head snapped up as he heard the restroom door swing open.

They gazed at each other silently. And then Naruto formed a wide smile, laughing down at him. The chuckling echoed off the walls. Sasuke frowned.

"What?" He growled.

"You. Are such. An idiot!" He gasped between laughs. Sasuke winced as Naruto's laughter reached a howling climax. He collapsed on the ground, his sides splitting.

"Naruto-" Sasuke's insult was interrupted by Naruto's further whoops of laughter. He sighed angrily, but then went suddenly quiet.

Naruto's outburst was starting to die down, and he shuffled across the floor leaning against the tiled wall next to Sasuke who had his face in his hands. Naruto's face dropped as he noticed his shoulders were shaking.

"Sasuke?"

No answer.

"Ah!" Naruto suddenly felt embarrassed; perhaps laughing in the face of his traumatized friend hadn't been the most comforting thing to do.

But then a smile slowly crept on to his face again as it dawned on him; Sasuke wasn't crying or cursing. He was laughing.

Laughing!

Not out right convulsing like Naruto had but he was snorting into his hands and that was enough for him.

"Sasuke you…"

"You're right. You are absolutely right." He spluttered before snickering again.

"Yeah well, with good reason." Naruto said, before joining Sasuke with his laughter and home truths. "I heard the Hokage screaming at you! We all did! We all thought, jeez! He's really done it now!"

Sasuke laughed loudly at that before agreeing, "Yeah! She thought I was _pathetic_! I thought she was gonna hit me!"

At the thought of Sasuke being slapped around the face by the Hokage, they leaned forward guffawing. They both exhaled loudly in unison before becoming silent once again.

"I don't think I can ever move past this you know." Sasuke said quietly.

"Move past what?"

Sasuke sighed. "Everything." He sighed. "This is all wrong."

Naruto leant back against the wall, considering his friends now outspoken fears.

"Well…" he advised slowly, "you could just keep trying until you get it right. I'll be here, making sure."

Sasuke raised his eyebrows, when Naruto stared back at him sincerely he sighed again.

"I'd like that." He whispered, nodding his head.

At that moment, the door swung open and Kakashi walked in. He observed his two students sitting together on the grubby bathroom floor. They looked back with their familiar faces; Naruto's face full of sheer determination, and Sasuke's neutral expression. However something was also different. Naruto's eyes showed slightly more maturity, and Sasuke's features were a little less cold than before.

A small smile formed behind his mask; perhaps this was the start of finding a happy medium between the two. Acceptance, spurred by guilt could cause them to put aside their differences.

That was if Tsunade let that second chance happen.

Kakashi nudged Naruto with his foot.

"Go outside. Sakura will probably be showing up soon."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Tcha, you don't have to make up pathetic excuses _sir_."

Kakashi gave him a harsh tap on the head as he stood up, making Naruto stumble a bit. Despite that Sasuke still heard him chuckling before the door slammed shut. Kakashi lent back against the wall, his little orange book the centre of his attention.

A minute passed.

Two minutes.

Sasuke shifted uncomfortably. He then said quietly, "I'm sorry I hurt you."

Kakashi bowed his head. "You are forgiven."

And that was it.

It hadn't been dramatic, or sappy. After everything the two had gone through since he had been brought back, after everything it only took that quiet, even sentence to bring their troubles to an end.

_Our troubles,_ Sasuke thought. _Not Itachi's._

More time passed as they stood there, but both knew Sasuke was on edge.

"Do you think-" He suddenly spoke up before cutting himself off.

Kakashi put away the book.

"What is it?"

Sasuke shook his head, his shoulders were hunched.

"Come on, you can't honestly go all shy _now_." He waited patiently.

Sasuke look down, fidgeting with his hands. Then he grew deathly still.

"Do you think I would have turned out okay if I'd had you as an older brother?" His voice sounded so lost, and the very impossible thought of having his life lived a different way caused Sasuke's face to scrunch up in pain.

Kakashi's straight face softened. But before he had a chance to answer Sasuke spoke once again, his voice returning to its usual tone.

"Don't answer that." He said quickly.

"I wouldn't have anyway. I'd never do that to you." Kakashi answered honestly.

Sasuke laughed darkly. "Thank god!"

Kakashi stood up straight.

"It's time." He held out a hand. Sasuke glanced up at him and silently took his hand.

Guilt is a strange thing. It's an intuition that tells a person they have sinned. It also shows a person that they know from right and wrong, whether they choose to do good or not.

Sasuke walked along the hallway, the footsteps of Kakashi and the anbu at his side echoed over his own, but he could hear himself loud and clearly. This time he was going to make good.

Guilt can consist in many people, whether they are truly responsible or not, guilt will form in someone who cares, and witnesses the unfortunate events of hurt.

As he reached the double doors that behind them held his fate, Naruto and Sakura stood there. He couldn't stop whether he wanted to or not, but their serious, strong faces gave him the realization that he did want to carry on.

Guilt may not exist in everyone, guilt hurts. It can be seen as a sign of weakness, but it depends on if someone chooses to show it or not.

"Uchiha Sasuke," Tsunade began. Many elders of the council stood behind her. "You have purposefully ignored the village's laws on leaving the village. You have claimed that your leaving was based on personal intentions, despite the fact that you were heading for an enemy of this village."

Guilt leads to hurt, and hurt leads to guilt. It is a part of life. Whether someone chooses to get over it or not, simply presents who are the strongest people.

"After discussing and considering many factors, we have come to the decision on whether you can be trusted, and whether you are guilty of being an intended threat to the village."

And the weakest, though they may run, will have a long way to go before they can atone.

"We find that Uchiha Sasuke is…"

Sakura gripped Naruto's hand, as he stared bravely on.

Kakashi unknowingly held his breath.

Sasuke closed his eyes. He knew how he felt and he knew the conclusion.

"Not guilty."

_The End._

* * *

If you've read to the end I'd appreciate a review :)

Thanks again for reading,

_LittleLommy_

_x_


	11. Epilogue

First of all, I owe two apologies.

One, for waiting so long to update this (I fear this epilogue won't quite flow with the story)

Two, for the sheer arrogance I left you with. "If I get enough people asking for it I will consider writng the alternative ending". Who do I think I am? You all owe me nothing, it is me who should be begging you lot to read this, I am the one who owes the readers.

Thank you so much to people reading up to this point, please tell me what you think with a review.

This is the alternate ending so if you like the happy ending, don't read!!

* * *

Sasuke raced down the quiet street, street lamps piercing random circles of light onto the dark pavement, reflected the night sky. It was a full moon.

Not guilty.

They were going to let it slip. They were going to help him.

He had explained he needed some time to think and be alone. Naruto had told him he had been doing too much of that, and that was partly to blame for why he was so anti-social. Next to being dumb with grief for his dead clan for such a long time. Sasuke supposed he was right about that, but it was the only thing he knew.

It had started off as small and slow step, but as the sentence sunk in Sasuke felt overcome, without control and it scared him to the point that adrenaline sneaked out and before he knew it, he had been tearing down the dark and narrow streets, foot steps echoing. It felt unusual to hear the fast tapping sounds, they drilled into his head until it drained out his shaking breathe. As a ninja Sasuke had been trained to silence his movement. But for once he couldn't care less if the world saw him. He was who he was.

He was an avenger.

And he still could be, now that he'd been found innocent.

He had taken his forehead protector with him, but it wasn't worn around his head as so many proud ninjas did, it was packed into his pocket, shaking slightly with his fast running. Sasuke came to a halt, feet skidding on the ground as he dropped outside the abandoned section of the village as a memorial to the tragic clan that once lived there. His home. A large block of stone had been placed outside of it, marking all the names of the Uchihas. Out of breathe, Sasuke leaned his head against the cool surface, but his fingers rested on it lightly. He hated the memorial, he thought it was a pathetic excuse for closure and had refused to be seen near it. Until now.

Maybe he had been denying himself closure. Maybe he hadn't allowed himself to move on, even when he thought he was trying. But he just couldn't let go, not the way his brother left him. Suddenly he was gripping onto the wall so hard his knuckles were turning white. Naruto's actions made so much sense now.

Shutting his eyes, Sasuke considered his time keeping. He stood crouched in the position not for too long, his heart was racing but his mind began to focus. He gingerly repositioned his feet and slowly uncurled and stood back up, one hand still tracing the names as his eyes scanned for his parents. He found them, and whispered brief words unknown to the night and the rest of the world.

And then he let go.

Sasuke held his head up high to the night. This time, he would do things right.

* * *

Kakashi knew where Sasuke had been heading. It was so obvious he didn't even have to remind his feet where to step. Hands in his pockets, Kakashi stared blankly ahead. To the third person, he looked a lot calmer than he had done in a while. The insides of this complicated man however, where twisting and churning with shreds of fear and concern, making him sick. The Hokage had found Sasuke not guilty. All his friends had found him not guilty. Naruto, who had been pierced through the lung by the young boy had found him not guilty.

But what about Sasuke?

Kakashi was sure Sasuke thought he wasn't going to be given freedom. Now he was, what would he do? Deep down in the bottom of his heart, in the darkest place where the grief for all his tragedies lay Kakashi had always known. He finally stopped in front of the memorial but ignored the names. He looked down at the ground, metal shining up. The sun was beginning to rise, the dull sky being lit with hope for the new day, encouraging the world with its warmth and the colour it brought to the sky. But maybe today it would rain.

Sasuke had left behind his forehead protector.

And he had left behind his guilt.

* * *

Well there you go. Shocked? This was the way I initially intended to end it, but it's rather depressing I reckon.

Thank you to evil sasuke girl who kicked me up the bum and got me writing again. And thank you to anyone who reviews this forgotten fanfic

LL x


End file.
